Psych Consult
by aHolmesInTime
Summary: Bella & Edward both work at Seattle Grace Hospital. What will happen when their paths cross and it's not how either would have planned? One-shot. Now extended. Lemons. AH, AU, Slightly-OOC.
1. Dr Swan & Dr Masen

**I had this idea pop into my head one day and I figured, what the heck...might as well do it.**

**So, in this one-shot we have Bella Swan, who is a Psychiatrist. And Edward Masen whose a surgeon. Emmett and Rosalie are in there too, and Alice and Jasper are minor characters; even though I love them.**

**Boredom is a disease, and I suffer from it...this is my therapy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely characters, I just like putting them in random situations that only seem to work for them in my head. **

* * *

Psych Consult

"Morning Dr. Swan!" Eugene the security guard at the front desk greeted me as I walked through the front doors.

"Good Morning, Eugene! You're looking very sharp today," I laughed looking at his typical security uniform attire that he wears every day. He winked at me as I signed in on the sign in chart and I then proceeded to walk towards the elevators waving goodbye as I walked.

Seattle Grace Hospital, my place of employment. I am a Psychologist in my 3rd year of practice, all of my peers and patients here at Seattle Grace make every day bearable and fun. I graduated with honours from the University of Washington's Psychology program and was offered a job at Seattle Grace immediately after graduating. Needless to say my father, Charlie, was thrilled that I would be able to stay close to home, well...Charlie's home of Forks, Washington; I seem to have numerous homes.

I moved to Forks from Phoenix my sophomore year of high school because my mother, Renee, got re-married and wanted to move to Florida with her new, baseball playing husband. I figured my present to Renee and Phil, my step-father, would be to give them their space in their new marriage, so I moved in with Charlie who was beyond thrilled.

Upon moving to Forks I befriended Mary Alice Brandon, although she goes by strictly Alice. Alice's family moved from Mississippi to Forks when Alice's father got transferred for a job, the summer before Alice's freshman year. Since Alice is a little on the eccentric side (she's not crazy, she's just...hyper) she had trouble making friends because they didn't know what to make of her. That was until I showed up sophomore year, and for some reason we just clicked and we've been best friends ever since.

Alice and I would sit by ourselves at lunch, just talking about nothing in particular or Alice trying to convince me to go on another shopping trip with her. Alice is a bit addicted to shopping, and is totally in her element once she's in a mall or department store. Alice is a little ball of pixie energy. If someone were to bottle Alice up they would probably end up with enough energy to fuel a thousand suns for a few life times.

It's pretty comical how completely opposite Alice and I are. Alice is outgoing, upbeat, fashion-forward and graceful. I, on the other hand, am shy, low key, a jeans-and-t-shirt kind of girl and klutzy to a fault.

I got into the elevator to take me up to the psych floor. I started digging through my gigantic purse—that I received for Christmas from Alice—for a granola bar, since I skipped breakfast due to me waking up late. I heard my phone buzzing and I immediately stopped my search for the granola bar. I grabbed the phone and read the caller id, Alice. _Figures._

"Morning, Ali," I greeted, still looking for the damn granola bar.

"_Good Mornin', Bells! The granola bar is in the front pocket_." Knowing that Alice is usually freakishly right I opened the front pocket to find my missing granola bar.

"How do you do that, Ali?"

"_I_ _just know these things, Bella. Don't question the great, all knowing, Alice Brandon!_"

I chucked and shook my head. "Noted. So, what's up buttercup?"

"_I just thought I'd let you know that Emmett will be waiting for you at your office_."

I groaned into the phone. Emmett Swan, my twin brother. Emmett decided when Renee and Phil got remarried he would stay a little longer in Florida with them, to give me some father-daughter alone time with Charlie. Emmett finally came to live with Charlie and me in Forks half way through sophomore year. Like Alice, Emmett is my polar opposite in many ways. He's loud, _extremely_ friendly, obnoxious to the point of a brain tumour, athletic and massive. Some don't believe we are twins since I'm 5'4 and petite while Emmett is 6'3 and pure muscle. Thankfully we have the same colour brown eyes and brown hair, so the resemblance isn't completely lost.

Within 1 day of being at Forks High, Emmett was wanted by all the girls and every guy wanted to be his best friend. He also became the star player on basically every sports team Forks High had and was considered a high school hero for taking Forks to State Finals by himself so many times.

I love my brother, but he's extremely over protective of me (he's only 2 minutes older than me, but that has yet to stop him). He always grills the guys I date, claiming none of them are good enough for me, and making sure the flat Alice and I share is up to date on all the necessary security systems. Emmett claims that there are a lot of crazies in Seattle, and he only wants me to be safe. Emmett even roomed with me and Alice our second year at UW when we had to find our own housing, stating the only reason he was with us was because he loved us both and didn't want us to get involved in anything that was "morally wrong."

Emmett owns his own construction company, McCarty Construction, which he named after our Grandma whose maiden name was McCarty (Renee's mother). Emmett's company is basically rolling in money from all the construction jobs he's doing all over Washington State and Oregon. Emmett's company was even asked to build the new Cardiac Wing of Seattle Grace a couple months ago; which gives him annoying excuses to drop by at work and check up on me.

Because of Emmett's new found fortune he's always trying to convince me to let him buy me a new car, as if my Pontiac Wave is a shitty car, I only need to go from my flat to the hospital...I don't need a decent car, just one that works and is reliable. Emmett bought Charlie a new Camero for Christmas this year, which he got shipped in from god knows where from his ridiculous connections. I bought Charlie a fucking dress shirt—it was embarrassing day for me at the Swan residence on Christmas day, that's for sure.

"Ugh, what does he want now?" I asked Alice while taking a bite of my granola.

"_Um, well when he called me, and wanted to know 'bout that date you went on a couple weeks ago. When I wouldn't give him any details he decided to go straight to the source—sorry_."

I groaned again, I went on a date a week ago with a co-worker, one of the computer tech's, Eric, and nothing came from it...we didn't really connect. Of course Em would make a big deal about it, as is his usual big brother bear nature.

"Great." I muttered. "Elevator is almost at my floor, Al. See you at home later."

"_Later, sugar. Have a good day_!"

"You too, Al, go shop some serious carbs off!"

Alice laughed and agreed she would do her best, since being a professional shopper is her job. She is also in the process of starting her own clothing line which she hopes to sell to some of her clients; I'm her living breathing mannequin, tragically. Bella Barbie, my dreadful alter ego.

The elevator opened up and I didn't notice Em's gigantic form anywhere so I figured I was in the clear for now. I noticed a man sitting in the one of the chairs outside the psych offices, his head was in his hands and all I could see was his copper hair that was standing up at random places. I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling that I had seen that head of hair somewhere before.

_I'm sure I've seen that hair somewhere, but where? _

"Morning, Dr. Swan!" Kate our receptionist/secretary greeted from her command post—as she likes to call it.

"Good morning, Kate! Got any good news for me today?"

"Why yes, I have good news and _very_ good news!" Kate said smiling as I signed some charts she handed me that I forgot to sign last night before I left.

"Well, don't leave me hanging, woman! Give me some very good news! I woke up late this morning and had to skip on breakfast."

"Ah, that explains the granola bar!" Kate gave me a knowing grin; she has a box of granola bars stashed in her desk that she gives me from time to time.

I laughed quietly. "Indeed. So, news?"

"Okay, your very good news, your 9 o'clock appointment is here. Dr. Masen?" Kate looked over to the sitting area and the copper haired man stood up with a crooked smile at Kate. Now that I could finally see his face I couldn't look away. He had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen, his jaw line was so defined I felt my stomach tense, and he had the face of a Greek God, I could only imagine the fit state his body is in underneath his jeans and a hoddie combination. I knew I recognized him from somewhere, he's a surgeon and I saw him at the annual Christmas party, although we never got the chance to talk. He was too busy drinking with the nurses at the bar.

"Dr. Swan, this is Dr. Masen," Kate introduced when he reached the front desk.

I stuck out my hand for him to shake. "Good Morning, Dr. Masen, I hope you're happy to know my very good news for this morning."

He shook my hand and chucked. "Things are looking up for me then, huh? And please, call me Edward."

"Bella," I said nodding my head, smiling, trying my hardest to avoid the electric tingle on my hand from where he touched me. He seemed to notice too because his eyes were looking directly into mine with an intrigued gleam in his eye.

"Okay, there's one piece of news," I said smiling at Kate. "What's the just good news?"

"Oh well—"

"BELLS!" A voice boomed from behind me, cutting off Kate.

"Kate," I whisper yelled. "Please tell me that isn't Emmett calling me."

She grinned and nodded her head sadly, "That was your good news, Bella." I turned to see Edward giving me a curious glance; I shot him an apologetic smile.

"Good morning, Em—" Before I could finish my greeting I was being lifted up into one of Emmett's signature bear hugs.

"I've missed you, Bella."

"Emmett, you damn dirty ape, you saw me last week! Now put me down!"

Emmett laughed and put me down back on my feet and kissed my forehead. I straightened out my pencil skirt and blouse.

"Eddie! My man! How's things?" Emmett pulled Edward into a man-hug; Edward grinned and patted Emmett on the shoulder.

_What the hell?! They know each other?! _"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Eddie is Rosie's cousin."

_Ah yes, the dreaded Rosalie._ Emmett's mega-bitch of a girlfriend who basically hates my guts. I don't know why, but she does and it's annoying as hell; I've tried to ask Emmett what her deal is but he says he has no idea what I'm talking about and that his precious 'Rosie' loves me like a sister.

_Earth to Twin, the bitch hates the ground I walk on! _

The worst was when she started kissing my dad's ass at Christmas, deliberately, right in front of my face! And then she had the tenacity to ask Charlie to consider her his second daughter. I wanted to rip the bitch's blonde extensions right out of her head but I knew Emmett wouldn't appreciate that kind of behaviour.

---_Flashback_---

I was sitting with Charlie on his couch on Christmas Eve; we were watching _A Year without a Santa Claus, _one of my favourite movies to watch whenever it's on TV. We just finished the dinner I made and left some for Emmett to reheat whenever he finally made it into Forks. Apparently he had some last minute meetings this afternoon, so he would be leaving Seattle later then he intended initially.

"Has Em called yet, dad?" I asked not looking away from the TV screen as Charlie read the paper.

"Nope," Charlie replied. He's never been a man of many words, but since he's already distracted he talks even less. I was about to make another comment when I could see headlights shine through the front window.

"That's probably him," Charlie said, putting down his paper to greet Emmett at the door.

I stayed sitting on the couch, not worried about it since it was only Emmett and Charlie would tell him about the food that was left for him. I decided to tune out the conversation that was going on in the hall and just watched the movie. Until I heard a third voice and I knew _that_ fucking voice. _Emmett wouldn't dare bring her here, would he?_I started hyperventilating; thinking that if I beat the shit out of Rosalie in front of Emmett and Charlie they would both defiantly put me on their shit lists. I tried to focus my rage and agitation towards the singing claymation figures dancing on Charlie's plasma screen. (A birthday gift from Emmett. I'm a psychologist for fuck's sake and I haven't even thought about spoiling my father with the money I have made. I'm a pretty shitty daughter if you ask me.)

'_It was a year without a Santa Claus,_

_The worst we've ever had!'_

"_A Year without a Santa Claus_!? Yes! This movie is a classic!" Emmett boomed from behind me. I didn't turn to look at him; I kept my focus on the screen. _Fucking Rosalie_. I felt the couch sink beside me and Emmett's freakishly large arm went around my shoulders. "Hey Bella, Merry Christmas!" He kissed my temple in a brotherly love gesture. I could have sworn I heard an intake of breath from behind me. I smirked and turned to look at him.

"Hey, Em. Merry Christmas to you too!" I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. I turned back to the TV; acting to be none the wiser that _she_ was in _my_ house.

"Um, Bells—" Emmett started and I knew he was going to make a comment about Rosalie being here. I decided to cut him off and make it clear I couldn't care less.

"I left you some food in the kitchen. Just pasta noodles and some sauce, you can heat it all up in the microwave. If you want I will make you some garlic bread in a minute."

"Uh," Emmett was clearly confused since I knew Charlie probably already mentioned this to him, but I didn't want to start talking about Satan right now, I was holding off the inevitable it seemed. "Yeah, thanks B. But look I—"

"Emmett, I love you, but shut the hell up—the movie is on." I had to hold back a laugh because I knew Emmett and Rosalie were probably getting frustrated, I didn't know if Charlie was in the room but I had a feeling that he would either be impressed by my newly discovered evasive nature or unimpressed by my sudden immaturity.

"Bella, Rosalie decided to spend Christmas with us. Isn't that great?" Emmett said squeezing my shoulders again, trying to make me look away from the screen.

I turned around and saw Rosalie standing in her perfect model glory, complete with a skin tight red v-neck sweater and a short black mini skirt. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. _Dressing up like a whore to impress the boyfriend's father, way to be a classy lady Rosalie_. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was leaning up against the doorway, trying not to scowl.

"Oh, hey, Rosalie! I didn't know you were coming, what a surprise. Merry Christmas!" I said, feigning shock. I could smell her nasty perfume from miles away if someone asked me to. "Now, if you would excuse me...there seem to be a few claymation children who are very sad about not having a Santa Claus on the TV screen." I turned back around to face the TV screen. I saw Emmett nod his head towards the open seat on the couch beside me and I heard Rosalie shuffle behind me.

_You have got to be kidding me._

The other side of the couch dipped and I could see Rosalie's perfect blonde hair in my peripherals. I immediately tensed, and Emmett felt it. He started rubbing my shoulders to calm me down.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bella. I didn't realize you still watched _these_ kinds of movies," Rosalie said, trying her hardest not to sound unimpressed or bitchy. She wasn't trying hard enough it seemed because she was looking at her manicured nails as she said it.

"Yeah, well, Emmett and I have watched this movie every Christmas since we were little kids. Sue me for keeping up a tradition." I smirked at my pun, stupid Rosalie Hale is a lawyer for some big ass firm in Seattle. Emmett likes to brag that he's got a lawyer for a girlfriend, a doctor for a sister and a cop for a father and that he should have been a fireman and things would have been all set. I don't really get the way his brain works, I've tried, done numerous studies, but no matter how much is psycho-analyze he makes no sense to me.

"Bella," Emmett warned.

"What? I'm just telling her about our tradition; sorry if you don't think my sense of humour is funny."

Emmett grumbled something about food and left the room. _Leaving me and Satan to hash it out probably_. _Thanks for nothing, Twin_. I was sending prayers up to the heavens for Charlie to come in and save me.

_When in doubt...continue to watch the TV._

'_I'll have a blue Christmas without you,_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me.'_

_Damn you sad Christmas songs! I'm already in a crappy mood!_

"What the fuck is your deal, Bella?" Rosalie hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm making an effort here."

I laughed humourlessly, still staring at the screen. "Doesn't really look like it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to waste my breath explaining to it to you, Rosalie. I'm on my Christmas vacation and I really don't want to deal with your shit right now."

"Me and Emmett are together, why can't you accept that?"

I looked over at her like she grew a second head. "You're kidding right? You seriously think I care about you and Emmett being together? I'm his _twin sister_ not his mother, it's not my place to give a shit. What I don't accept is your natural bitchy nature and why you hate me for no apparent reason."

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the bitch? What about _you_, Bella?"

"Excuse me?" I fumed. _This bitch is mad crazy_. "Do you remember when Emmett invited you over for dinner at my flat and you made those not-so-subtle remarks about how crappy my flat was, or how horrendous the art work in it was? Want to know something really funny, Rosalie? Alice fucking painted those art pieces in college, so get your head out of your fucking ass and grow some goddamn feelings! _You're_ the bitch, not _me_!"

I got off the couch leaving Rosalie slack jawed and surprised. _Serves her right; I have been holding that in since that day Emmett convinced me to make dinner for him and his new girlfriend_. That was 5 months ago and I was just letting her know now. But honestly, even _Alice_ hates her! Alice loves everyone; she's one of the friendliest people on the goddamn planet! Why Emmett doesn't realize this, I have no idea. I didn't realize I was crying stupid frustrated, angry tears till Emmett stopped me before I could run to my car and drive around Forks to clear my head.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Emmett asked, clearly concerned. He shot a glance at Rosalie and looked back at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I called her out on her shit, end of story. I'm going out driving...I'll be back." I wiped my face and slammed the front door behind me.

With that I left Emmett slack jawed too and proceeded to drive around Forks to get my mind clear of the anger I felt over Rosalie. We didn't interact at all during the rest of the Christmas holidays and I could tell Emmett was upset about us not getting along. I felt a little guilty, but I wasn't going to do anything about it—I told Em how I felt about Rosalie, he just chose to ignore it.

The next day, Christmas day, I walked into Rosalie trying to convince Charlie to about Rosalie being Charlie's "second daughter". I saw red and immediately knew that Rosalie Hale is the spawn of Satan, sent to destroy me and my family. That was a fun conversation, to say the least.

It's been 3 months since Christmas and I still haven't said a word to Rosalie. _Thank god for small miracles_.

---_End Flashback_---

"Oh, small world," I said trying my hardest to hold back a grimace at Emmett's statement.

_For the love of god, please tell me Edward isn't like his bitch of a cousin._

"So you two are brother and sister?" Edward inquired.

"Twins," Emmett and I said at the same time; getting a chuckle out of Edward and a giggle out of Kate.

"Do you have like mental Twin powers?" Edward asked smiling.

I looked up at Emmett who was looking down at me. "Well, kind of...I guess?"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's statement.

I turned my attention to Edward. "We've had these freaky occurrences where I've hurt myself somehow out of my natural klutziness and Emmett feels pain too—he automatically calls me whenever that happens. One time I fell and broke my wrist at a friend's house in college and Em felt a sharp pain in his wrist suddenly, he called me up on my cell and found out I broke my wrist. He rushed over to get me and take me to the hospital; he's better than dialling 9-1-1."

Emmett, Edward and Kate all laughed while I smiled. Sure, Emmett can be an annoying over bearing brother who feels the unnecessary need to save me from basically everything, but he's still my brother, my twin, and that almost gives him a free pass on all the annoying shit he's pulled on my over the years.

_Most of the time; Rosalie doesn't count._

"So what can I help you with, Emmett?" I knew he wanted to know about Eric, so I figured I would give him an opening.

"Well I just wanted to know a few things. One, I heard from Alice that you went on a date last week and two, will you please have dinner with me and Rosie tonight?"

I groaned and propped myself up against the front test to get a better look at Emmett's giant form. "One, yes I went on _one_date; that was it. No sparks, no nothing, so you can switch off of brother bear mode. Two, I have...uh...plans tonight." A lie, but there is no way I am spending time with Rosalie the Queen of Bitchtopia.

"Bella," Emmett whined. "Please, just this once? She wants to make it up to you after what happened at Christmas."

I saw Edward send me a confused glance and then send Emmett another out of the corner of my eye.

"Emmett, can we discuss this later, or _never_?" I pleaded.

I left the boys and walked towards my office. I put my purse away inside a drawer of my desk and turned on my computer. I heard the door squeak open, both Emmett and Edward sauntered into my office.

"I understand why Edward is in here but why are you here, Em?"

Emmett was too busy looking at the pictures on my wall to hear what I was saying; I motioned for Edward to sit down in a chair in front of my desk. He smiled, nodded and sat down.

"Emmett? Earth to Emmett! Hello, what are you looking at?" I called as I sat in my desk chair looking over my schedule on my computer.

_A pretty light day, thank god_.

"I was just wondering why you don't have any pictures of me and Rosie on your wall; you have one of Angela and Ben?"

I looked away from my computer screen, grabbed my glasses off my desk and got a better look at Emmett. I forgot my glasses here so I was basically walking and driving around partially blind. Stupid Alice "accidentally" used my contacts instead of hers and forgot where she put them; so I also had to leave this morning without contacts or glasses. _Sometimes I think she wants me to get into an accident and die_.

"I have a picture of Ange and Ben because they are my _friends_. I don't have one of you and Rosalie because a) you've never given me one, b) I would never put it up in the first place and c) that's a freakishly awkward request, Emmett."

Emmett groaned and started massaging his temples. "For a shrink you're so confusing."

"For a twin brother you're very dim-witted. Now get out of my office you giant ape, I'll call you and we'll have lunch later, okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll talk to you later, Eddie. Sorry about her, I think she was adopted."

I laughed humourlessly, "I believe everyone told me that about _you_ in high school Em, have a good day. I will see you later."

"Bye Bells. Love yah."

"Love you too, you ogre."

I sighed and pulled Edward's file out of the pile Kate left on my desk. "Sorry about that, Edward. Emmett doesn't know when to shut up and realize his brain filter is broken."

Edward chucked and started paying very close attention to his hands. "It's cool, Emmett's a good guy."

"Hmm, yeah I guess so." I started reading over his file as a distraction from all the Emmett talk.

'Dr. Edward Anthony Masen. Age: 27. DOB: June 20th, 1982.

Psych Consult needed, Post-traumatic Stress after the killing of a patient: Miss Breanne "Bree" Michaels.

Cause of Death: Appendectomy complications.

Dr. Masen stopped coming in for shifts, arrived late for shifts, and was extremely morose and temperamental around and to fellow Surgical Staff.

Dr. Masen has been given 6 months paid leave to get over issues. During his 6 months it was highly recommended that he seek Therapy, and he agreed to do so.

Psych Consult recommendation by: Dr. Carlisle Cullen.'

I read his file over twice. I have seen this numerous times from different doctors in the hospital, the death of a patient causes a lot of mental stress for some doctors. Some can handle it, while others cannot. I have seen some doctors be fine with one death but completely distraught about another. Each person is different and people deal with stress differently.

_It's time for Dr. Swan to do her thing._

"So, Edward, do you want to tell me why you're here today?" I asked, grabbing out my trusty note pad and pen.

Edward sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. "You read my file, you know why, why are you asking me?"

_Hmm, he clearly doesn't want to be here._

"Because I will get a better understanding of what _you_ think about being in therapy than your file will ever tell me. So, why are you here today?"

"I killed a patient."

"Was it directly your fault?"

Edward looked instantly uncomfortable; I made a note of his posture and body language. "Mostly, yes."

"Mostly?" I asked, picking up the key word in his answer.

Edward lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger; he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Bella...Dr. Swan, I know this probably sounds horrible but...I think I'm going to need a different therapist.

_Jerk says what?_

Sure I've had patients not like my style of therapy and they've quit on me and rearranged for a different therapist; but that was after the entire session! This is probably about Emmett and Rosalie.

I put my pen down, grabbed his file, stood up and walked towards my office door. "It's not a problem, Dr. Masen. It's something we get used to here in Psych. I'll talk to Kate about getting you a different therapist. Shall we?" I opened the door and motioned for him to go forwards. He didn't make any move to leave, instead stood looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Bella..." He said his voice clearly sad. _Why is he sad? _"I don't want to come off as rude, I just...I just think it would better this way."

"Its okay, Edward...you don't have to explain to me. It's you have rights to choose who you want your therapist to be." _Doesn't mean you're any less of a jerk. A totally sexy jerk, albeit. But a jerk none the less. And a jerk related to Rosalie! It must be genetic. _"Let's go find you a new therapist, shall we?" I joked, trying to lighten the tense mood that could be felt between us.

"Of course," Edward mumbled, leaving the room hanging his head.

"Done so soon?" Kate inquired.

"Kate, can you find Dr. Masen here a new therapist, please. Perhaps Dr. Franklin?" She nodded and turned to her computer to do whatever magic she does on that thing. "Dr. Franklin is head of the department; I know he'll be happy to take you as a patient." I said turning to smile politely at Edward.

I handed Kate Edward's file and signed whatever sheet she put in front of me; I wasn't really paying attention.

"Will I see you tonight?" Edward asked suddenly.

_What the hell? Did I miss a conversation or something? _

Kate looked confused and I could only imagine what my face looked like. "Uh," I said, at a loss for words.

"To dinner with Emmett and Rosalie, I got invited too," he clarified, giving me an apologetic smile.

_Ah! Yes, Emmett did mention something about a dinner. Good lord, Emmett, Rosalie _and_ Edward all at one dinner—that shit could either be hilarious or horrible._

Rosalie's a bitch, no doubt about it. But what if she's in a situation in public! With a fellow family member! With Emmett right there so she can't be her usual medusa self to me when Emmett isn't around! Hmm, this could be interesting. If anything it could be considered a research dinner; to try to figure out the fucked up puzzle that is Rosalie Hale's bitchy brain. Not to mention I'll get to see Edward out of his element; and it won't be awkward since I'm not his therapist anymore!

_Score a point for Swan!_

"Um, yeah, maybe? I'll talk to Emmett about it at lunch," I said, feigning lack of interest. "Have a good day, Dr. Masen. Maybe I will see you at dinner later tonight!" I said waving before turning around, back to my office.

"Goodbye, Dr. Swan," Edward's velvet voice said behind me.

I smiled over my shoulder and shut my door. I slumped into my chair letting out a deep breath. I ripped off the page of notes I made from my two minutes with Edward Masen, crumpled it into a ball and threw it in the garbage.

I sighed and started reading my e-mails to pass the time till my next patient.

_Well, that was a great start to a morning._

***

**E POV**

Fuck.

I hate my life sometimes. Seriously, who did I murder in a past life to deserve this shit?

First, I see the woman of my dreams at the faculty Christmas party, to which I find out that her name is Isabella Swan and that she's a Psychiatrist with honours from the University of Washington—_through a very reliable and gossipy source of a drunken nurse named Jessica Stanley, thank you very much_. Apparently Isabella's brother is none other than my good buddy Emmett Swan; the man who is dating my bitch of a cousin, Rosalie Hale and whose company is going to be building the new cardiac wing of the hospital. _Huh, it is a small world after all_.

Second, I finally get the nerve to go over and talk to the lovely Isabella to find that she's gone. Vanished like fucking Cinderella without so much as a glass slipper.

Third, ever since that dreaded (depending on your point of view) Christmas party all I can think and dream about is Isabella and that beautiful blue dress she was wearing. Not to mention her brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, cute button nose, that adorable blush she had the entire night, and her apparent unease of being in a room with so many people while wearing a dress. She's one of a kind.

Basically, she's the girl of my dreams and I've never even talked to her. _Yeah, that's not creepy at all, Edward_. Sure I've heard stories of _Bella_ through Emmett, so clearly Isabella prefers to shorten her name to Bella. Emmett isn't useful for a lot of information unfortunately, useless facts about her childhood and her life in college; nothing concrete about who she is now.

Rosalie hates her with a passion that could destroy a thousand suns, so Bella must be amazing. Rosalie only hates that hard if someone is considered a threat or she's secretly jealous of them. With the girl being Emmett's sister she probably has the upper hand on Rose; Bella sounds better by the second.

Work becomes unbearable, as soon as I see blue I think of her and her blue dress. The goddamn scrubs I wear are blue and it's fucking up my game in surgery. I don't know what happened, but a simple appendectomy went wrong somewhere and it was entirely my fault. The Chief of Surgery, Carlisle Cullen claims it wasn't just a simple mistake and freak accident that sometimes happens during surgeries. _Fucking bleeders_. Needless to say, I freaked the fuck out. I tried everything to get her out of my head, and I do mean everything. It was basically the lowest point in my life; I'm ashamed of what I had to do to achieve nothing. Still, the girl haunts my dreams.

I guess I snapped on someone at work one day, I don't fucking remember I wasn't really all there. So then Carlisle tells me to take some time off and go to therapy. _Pshh, like that will work_. But I didn't argue, pleased to have the time off to get my shit together.

Imagine to my surprise/horror that I find out Dr. Isabella Swan is now my therapist. Ah, irony in its greatest form. _Fuck you universe!_ Or should I say thank you? I don't know. Either way Isabella is as beautiful as the day I saw her at the Christmas party. And I actually got to hear her voice, and find out what she smells like; freesia and strawberries—_fuckin' eh!_

Then Emmett shows up out of the blue, clearly surprising and embarrassing Dr. Swan. She even shot me an apologetic smile, that's how embarrassed she is by her brother. I decide to play the unknowing somewhat friend of Emmett and not realize that they are Twins; when I already knew. Last thing I need is to have Isabella thinking I have stalkerish tendencies. Emmett makes mention about some date Isabella goes on and I immediately tense, but she eases my mind when she claims there was only one date and nothing more.

_Phew, dodged that bullet._

Isabella invites me into her office and I immediately realize that her being my therapist is the single worst idea known to mankind. There is no way anything productive is going to come from this. Having her talk to me, be around me, is only going to mess me up further. Not to mention she looks hot as hell with those glasses she puts one once she sits down.

_Yeah, that's not going to help_ _at all_.

After Emmett leaves and Isabella promises to have lunch with him later, she starts the session and after about 3 questions I end it. I can't even answer a question without wanting to jump over her damn desk and attack her face with kisses because her voice is my fucking swan song.

_Ha! And her last name is Swan, figures._

So I bail, she's probably pissed, but I hope to God that Emmett can convince her to come to this damn dinner that Rosalie and Emmett are dragging me to. It could be a little more bearable with Bella there, plus it could be fun to watch Rosalie squirm—especially since she's, what did Emmett say? '_Making up for Christmas'_? Something big must have happened because Rosalie doesn't make anything up, to anyone. So yeah, dinner with Bella could be awesome. Fingers crossed she shows up, especially after the shit I just pulled. She's probably really pissed off at Dr. Douchebag me.

So now I have like...5 more hours to do absolutely nothing and wait for this blasted dinner to see if Bella will show up. _C'mon, universe! You owe me one!_

I suddenly heard my cell go off on my coffee table beside me, breaking me out of the nice little day dream I was having about Isabella.

"Hello?" I grumbled into my phone with a raspy, sleepy voice.

"Ed! What the fuck, man?" Emmett, dammit. His twin must have blabbed.

"What's up, Em?"

He sighed into the phone, probably pissed at my deflecting. "Why the hell did you drop Bella as your therapist, man? She thought she did something wrong."

It was my turn to sigh. _Yep, I'm an asshole_. "It wasn't her fault Em, really. I just...I don't know, man. It's fucking hard to explain, okay?"

"Dude, she's my fucking twin...if you've got a beef with her or some shit, tell me!"

"Emmett, I don't have a problem with her. It's complicated, man."

"You like her, don't you."

Whoa! Emmett fucking Swan comes right out with it.

"Uh...I...um, uh," I stuttered like an idiot.

"Ha-ha! Ed, my man! This is awesome! You and Bells would be great together! That's why you dumped her as your shrink right, because it would have been too distracting? Oh shit, Rosie is going to flip. Man, want me to help you? Like wingman style? She is my sister after all. But actually, if you fucking hurt her I'll end you—got it?"

I took a deep breath to try to come up with an answer for Emmett's giant epiphany rant.

"Em, I won't hurt her—you know me. I don't want help; she probably won't even want me after what a dick I was earlier this morning. And you cannot tell Rosalie, she doesn't like Bella enough as it is. Things will work out on their own, Em. Just leave 'em, be."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say yah hippie! I'm telling Rosie, god knows I can't keep a secret anyways. I'll try to calm her down, for some reason Bells and Rosie hate each other, I don't get it. But it should be interesting to see them together at dinner tonight."

What's this? Bella is coming to dinner? _Hallelujah!_ I think I might start going to church again! _Thank you lord_!

"Oh, Bella will be at dinner tonight? That should be interesting." I tried to sound like I didn't really care but it came out more like an excited teenage boy who just found out his crush was talking about him. _I'm so pathetic._

Emmett laughed and I could almost see him shaking his head at me. "Yeah, she agreed to come. I was surprised, what with the shit you pulled this morning and Rosalie's deal over Christmas I never thought she would come—but she said she was excited for it, so who knows. Maybe she's seen the light?"

"Yeah, maybe? So...uh...what happened between her and Rose anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

Emmett sighed and I leaned back on my couch, knowing full well this story could be epic. Might as well make myself comfy, right? _Right_.

"Might as well tell you...you're gonna have to know this shit for tonight. Alright," he took a deep breath. "So I started dating Rosie, I don't know how long ago and the first person I wanted her to meet was Bella. She's my twin after all, her opinion of the girls I date matters to me, you know? Anyways, I convinced Bella and Alice—who's Bella's best friend and flatmate—to have a dinner with me and Rosalie. Bella said whatever, and she even said she would cook her famous Lasagna for us. So I gave Rosie the run down on Bella, that she's my Twin sister, my best friend, she's a shrink at SGH and that her option matters to me. Rosie seemed to accept that and was excited to meet Bella." He suddenly laughed a humourless laugh.

"Didn't work out that well?" I guessed.

"No, not really. You have to understand, Bella won't put up with people walking all over her or who disrespect her friends or family. Rosie's the same way, and put them together and it's just bad news. They totally clash. So, I bring Rosie over to Bella and Alice's and I give her a tour since I already know the place by heart. Anyways, Alice graduated from U Dub with a degree in Art and she's a fashion designer now, so she had a bunch of her old art pieces from University hanging on the walls of the flat. Rosie didn't know this and made a comment about one of them being 'hideous' or something and Bella just so happened to walk into the room at that moment."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah, no kidding. Bella, surprisingly, didn't say anything but I saw the look in her eyes. She was pissed. The entire night was awkward and tense. I don't think Bella told Alice what she heard because Alice was trying really hard to make a conversation happen, but Bella wasn't having it. She kept on glaring at Rosie as she talked to Alice. I pulled Bella aside discreetly trying to get her to calm down and get to know Rosie; I mean she's not that bad right?"

_Uh, yeah Em she really is_. Is what I wanted to say. "Rose is alright, once you get to know her." A little white lie, plus I can't go bad mouthing my cousin to her _boyfriend_; that's just not kosher.

"Exactly, but Bella wouldn't give her the time of day. Saying how she was a hateful bitch who only thinks about herself and was surprised she even had enough compassion to keep up a relationship with me." _Well put Dr. Swan_. "Honestly when she told me this it went in one ear and out the other. Bella didn't know the real Rose so I just let her opinion slide. Anyways, things didn't start off great between the two of them. Then I invited Rose to come home with me for Christmas, where I knew full well Bella would be. Rose said she was going to try to fix things with Bella."

He sighed again, I could tell he was getting to the point that Rosalie was trying to make up for with this dinner tonight.

"Bella is stubborn, extremely stubborn. So once she saw Rose in our Dad's house she was not impressed. I tried to diffuse the situation once I got there, but I figured leaving them be would be the best way for them to sort out their issues. So I left Bella and Rose alone on the couch while Bella was watching TV, not paying any attention to the fact that Rosie was sitting right beside her. I don't know what happened, because both Rose and Bella were too pissed to talk about it after, but I came back into the room with Bella crying angry tears and Rosie with her mouth wide open and eyes bulging like she was in shock."

"Damn..." I muttered.

"Yeah. I asked Bella what happened and she said something about 'calling Rosalie out on her shit' before storming out of the house and driving away. Not coming home till the middle of the night. She didn't talk to Rosalie directly the rest of Christmas day. That was until she walked into a conversation Rose was having with my dad, Charlie after dinner."

"Uh, oh. What happened?"

Emmett sighed. "I was on the phone with my mom, Renee, wishing her a Merry Christmas when all of a sudden I hear Bella yelling and scuffling coming from the family room. I immediately hung up on my mom telling her I'd call her back later. I walked into the room to find Charlie restraining Bella, who looked like she was going to kill a very shocked and equally pissed Rosalie. Apparently Rosalie was telling Charlie that he should consider her his second daughter and Bella flipped. She was screaming about Rosalie being an ungrateful, hateful bitch and that she would never be good enough to be Charlie's second daughter. It was rough man, real rough."

I immediately felt bad for Emmett, his Twin sister and his girlfriend hate each other—that can't be easy to deal with. He must really love Rosalie if she's willing to let this relationship come between him and his sister. But at the same time, Rosalie is a bitch and doesn't think things through for other people's consideration. She only focuses on herself, what she wants and how she can get it. She's a cut throat bitch, and that's why she's an amazing lawyer.

"Wow, dude. That sucks, I'm sorry. I'll do my best to not make tonight awkward," I promised.

Emmett laughed, "Thanks brother. I'm gonna need all the help I can get. But,I've got a meeting in 5, so I will see you later, man. Peace."

"Later."

_Oh yeah, this dinner is going to be awesome._

***

B POV

Goddamn Alice Brandon making me late, again. Sure I'm late for a dinner with She-Satan and Dr. Jackass, but still, I hate being late.

I don't even want to know how many outfits she made me go through, and I don't want to remember. Then stupid Jasper Whitlock _has_ to call her, halting my progress at getting to dinner on time. Fuck, if Rosalie makes some bitchy comment about my tardiness, then I'm going to put a butter tart in her hair at dessert. _Pay back is a bitch, bitch_.

So I had to text Em telling him the pixie is making me late and that I was on my way. Seriously, aren't pixies supposed to have magical powers or some shit? Alice needs to step up and tell her super hot Texan boyfriend to stop calling at the worst times.

_Sure, blame the pixie. Just get here already. Rose is getting pissed. –Em._

I immediately stepped off the gas and started going slower, fuck Rosalie. I'll get there when I get there, she can suck it. I swear, I think she has permanent PMS because how one person can be so pissy and so bitchy is beyond me.

I made it to the Italian restaurant 10 minutes late, fashionably late as Alice likes to say. I immediately spot my beast of a brother, a bitch with blonde hair and a coppery head of hair at a table in the middle of the restaurant. _Well hello, Dr. Jackass! _It's kind of unfair how someone so good looking can be such a douche. _Oh well, those are the breaks I guess_. I skipped by the annoying teenage hostess and walked towards the table.

Emmett spotted me and jumped out of his seat to give me another bear hug.

"Bells! Finally made it, huh?"

"Yep, that damn pixie and her stupid hillbilly boyfriend are going to be the death of me one of these days, I swear."

Emmett laughed. "Aw, leave Jazz alone...that dude is awesome."

"Whatever, dude's an asshole for making me late."

Emmett laughed again and sat back down beside Rosalie; leaving the seat beside Edward empty..._oh joy_. Edward immediately stood up and grinned at me.

"Good to see you again, Bella."

I smiled in spite of myself. The way he says my name is like sex incarnate. "Nice to see you too, Edward."

He pulled out my chair for me to sit down. I nodded my thanks as he sat down beside me.

"Rosalie," I said in a monotone voice, nodding my head slightly.

"Bella," she replied back in the same tone.

Emmett cleared this throat and shot me a look. I rolled my eyes and looked at the menu.

"You okay there, Em?" I asked without looking up from the menu.

"Fine," he grumbled.

I saw Edward smirk from the corner of my eye. _Oh yeah, this dinner is going to be awesome._

"What are you getting, Bella?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone. _Well gee, Rosalie, pull my leg to start up a conversation._

"I was actually thinking about getting some food. How about you, Rosalie? Going to risk the carbs today?"

I heard Edward choke on his beer and Emmett groan, throwing his head back in exasperation. I kept my eyes focused on my menu.

Thankfully I was saved by the waiter before Rosalie could respond.

"Can I get you something to drink, Miss?" He asked in a squeaky teenager voice.

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. I heard Edward snort beside me. "I'll just have a strawberry daiquiri, please."

"Sure thing. Are the rest of you ready to order?"

Everyone mumbles an agreement, and orders food. I ordered the Mushroom Ravioli while Rosalie ordered a single Caesar Salad. _So much for carbs._

"So how was work after lunch today, Bells?" Emmett asked, before taking a drink of his beer.

"It was work, I guess. I had a runaway child storm into my office to hide because apparently her mother was being a meanie."

Emmett and Edward chuckled as Rosalie looked around the restaurant, not playing attention.

"Did you return the child to her mother?" Edward asked, looking right into my eyes.

I shook my head slightly to remind myself I was in a public place and jumping him would be poor form.

"Yeah I did, she wasn't really happy with me. Her mom was actually down in the ER getting stitches in her arm so she was being a meanie because she was in pain."

"I could see that, getting stitches freaking hurts," Emmett shuddered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I'm sure the whole _two times_ you've gotten stitches it really hurt you, Em."

Emmett smirked and leaned across the table. "Just because I don't get stitches weekly like _someone_ doesn't mean they hurt any less. Plus the last time I had to get stitches was because of a little Miss Isabella, if I do remember correctly."

I immediately blushed at the memory. _Damn, he's good._

"Well now you have to tell the story," Edward said smiling that damn crooked smile at me.

The waiter came and put my daiquiri in front of me, I took a huge sip and Emmett chuckled before turning his attention to Edward.

"Three years ago when Bella graduated from U Dub we had a graduation party for her at her flat. How many people were there, would you say Bella?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well from the hour or two I do remember is was like 40-60 people or so," I laughed.

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "Somehow in the middle of the night Bella and I were dubbed the bartenders—a bad idea really considering Bella is klutzy and I am bound to make a mistake or two. Anyways, someone asked for some drink—"

"A rum and coke," I interjected.

"Right, well I decided I would take care of the rum while Bella would go to the fridge and grab the coke. Somehow going from the fridge back to the counter I was standing at, Bella tripped over her feet, causing the coke to go all over the floor. I turned to assess the damage not realizing that there was coke everywhere and slipped."

"It was surprisingly graceful," I added chuckling.

Edward and Rosalie were listening with high anticipation of Emmett's story.

"So with the bottle of Rum still in my hand I slipped and fell, causing the bottle to break and a shard of glass to go into my hand. Thankfully I was so drunk I didn't really feel it, and the Rum kind of numbed the pain. But blood was everywhere and Bella faints at the sight of blood, so she passed out beside me. Alice called an ambulance for us both, I had to get 20 stitches in my hand and Bella was brought back to consciousness."

I could feel my cheeks burning and I started playing with the table cloth of the table.

"So that's why you have that scar?" Rosalie murmured.

I could hear Emmett discussing the scar with Edward and Rosalie but I was too busy looking around the restaurant. I have never been here before so I wanted to get a good look around. I looked over at the bar to see the bartender staring at me. Blonde hair, blue eyes, evil smirk...fuck. _James Hunter_. I immediately tensed and I felt my blood boil. He nodded his head at me and went back to fixing a drink. _Smug bastard._

I knew Emmett was going to snap once he saw him, so I had to think up a way of getting to James at the bar without Emmett noticing.

_C'mon Bella, think up a master plan..._

***

E POV

"...yeah, so I had to do all this rehab and everything to make sure I could use my hand properly. Kind of sucked, but it was worth it in the end—since I can still use it," Emmett said, finishing his story about the rehab he had to do from the shard of glass that went into his hand.

I turned to look at Bella beside me who looked awfully tense. She was playing with her empty glass, focusing intently on what she was doing. Her other hand was clenched into a fist and her cheeks had some red blush over them.

_Is she angry about something? _I wondered.

"I'll be right back," she announced before I could ask if she's okay. I watched as she walked away, her perfect hips and ass swaying in her tight black jeans. Her mahogany hair hanging half way down the back of her navy blue blouse, even from the back she looks beautiful. _Go figure._

Emmett and Rose were having some discussion beside me, so I continued to watch Bella walk away—in the opposite direction of the washrooms I noted, so she must not be going there. She was heading for the bar; her hands still in fists and her shoulders looked stiff. The bartender saw her coming and gave her a menacing smirk. _What the fuck!? Who the hell is that?_

"Hey, Em...who's Bella talking to?" I asked, not looking away from Bella.

I saw Emmett turn in the corner of my eye and tense. "Oh fuck, no!" He roared jumping out of his seat and storming off towards the bar.

I jumped up following him leaving Rose behind at the table.

As we got closer to the bar I could her Bella's angry voice as she yelled at the bartender.

"You've got some serious explaining to do, James. And I won't deal with your shit, you fucked Alice over and now you have to deal with me!"

James, the super creepy bartender, let out an even creepier laugh. "Bella, mind your own fucking business. You're not Alice so I'm not talking about this with you. Now, get the fuck out of my face before I move you myself."

"The hell you are," Emmett roared.

Bella turned with fear and anger in her eyes. James just smirked and raised an eyebrow at Emmett, daring him to continue.

"Let's take this outside, shall we, _Hunter_?" Emmett continued.

"Whatever, _Swan_," James snorted, threw his towel down on the bar and turned towards a door which I could only assume lead outside.

"Bella, you're staying in here," Emmett said in a firm, fatherly tone.

Bella glared. "No, I'm not."

Emmett sighed and walked passed Bella and I towards the door James just walked through.

"Who is that guy?" I whispered into Bella's ear.

"James Hunter, Alice's ex-boyfriend. He's a total douche and royally fucked up her life. He...um...well, not to get into the glory details right now, he tried kind of threw himself at me this one time and I told Em, who was livid. Hence the animosity. C'mon, let's go before they kill each other." Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

The door led to a back alleyway, Emmett was pacing with his fists balled up, muttering under his breath. James was standing a couple steps away with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he watched Emmett.

I instinctively pulled Bella behind me so she would be protected if a fight did break out.

"I thought you moved to New York, James," Bella said from behind me, her voice defiant and angry.

James turned his attention to me and Bella and continued to smirk. "Plans change, Isabella. Plus, I wanted to stay close to you and Alice—never know when you might change your mind and take me up on my offer." Douche even had the tenacity to wink at her.

I felt Bella tense behind me and I could feel a growl growing in my chest.

_Since when do I fucking growl?! Good lord._

Emmett stopped his pacing and turned his body to face James.

"Leave my sister and Alice alone, jackass or I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Emmett emphasized his point by pointing a finger directly into James' face, glaring a very un-Emmett like glare.

James snickered under his breath. "You seriously think you can hurt me, Swan? You may look big but I know it's all fat. After all, look at your porker of a sister."

I heard Bella gasp behind me. My hands balled into fists and I could feel my finger nails digging into my palms, but I did nothing to stop it.

_Bella, fat? Is this guy being fucking serious?_

"So I take it you call all the girls who deny you, fat huh, James? Jeez, most of the women in Seattle must be morbidly obese," Bella sneered from behind me.

"Shut the fuck up, Isabella. You don't know what you're talking about. I wouldn't want to be with a nun like you anyways. Thankfully Alice was fun while she lasted."

Bella took a step forward at the same time Emmett did. "Leave. Alice. Out. Of. This," Bella snapped.

"Oh, sweetheart, I could never leave Alice out when I've already been inside of her," James smirked.

"Oh fuck no..." Emmett snapped, lunging at James.

Emmett caught James around the waist, slamming him down to the ground. I could hear the air escape James's lungs with a grunt. Emmett released his vice grip on James's waist and started wailing on him. Punches being landed on his face, ribs, chest, everywhere Emmett could reach without James's hands failing around to stop him.

"Edward, stop him!" Bella cried behind me. I knew she wasn't worried about James, she was worried about Emmett doing something he would regret and a situation he couldn't get himself out of.

I ran forwards and tried to get Emmett off of James's almost completely unconscious form.

"Emmett! Em, man! It's over, you won! Let the dude go! He's not worth it! Em! Get off him, bro!" I yelled as I tried to pull and push him off.

Suddenly an extra pair of hands came to help me push Emmett. "Emmett! Em, stop! Please, stop!" Bella cried pushing and pulling on her brother from beside me.

Emmett seemed to understand Bella's request because he immediately got off and stepped away from James' unconscious form.

Emmett was huffing and puffing and muttering under his breath some more while he started pacing again. Bella moved around me to check James' vitals, making sure he still had a pulse. She gave me a quick nod of her head, telling me James was still alive and I went over to calm Emmett down.

"Em, it's okay man...really, I understand why you did it. In fact, you beat me to the bastard. We just had to—"

I was cut off by Bella's chocking scream coming from behind us. I whirled around to see James no longer unconscious and with his hands around Bella's neck, strangling her.

I sprinted at James, ripping him off of Bella with my own to two hands, then throwing him at an eager and seriously pissed off Emmett; who was swearing every word within the English language while turning a nice shade of red. I watched Emmett push James up against the brick wall of the bar, his forearm pinning his throat and talking to him in a menacing whisper. Knowing Emmett had James handled I turned my attention back to Bella who was still on the ground struggling for breath, causing herself to have a panic attack.

"Bella! Bella, I need you calm down, baby. You're fine; you're just having a panic attack." She continued to try to catch her breath which was coming out in quick, heavy pants. "Bella!" I called, grabbing her face between my hands. "Baby, you need to calm down! Listen to my voice, okay? I need you to calm your breathing down, slow deep breaths Bella. Emmett has James, he won't hurt you anymore. Just listen to my voice, calm yourself down. You're okay, you're fine. He won't hurt you ever again."

Bella's breathing came normal, but she was still looking at me frantic, clearly freaked out about what had happened. I cleared away the tears she shed with my thumbs. "You're fine, sweetheart, you're fine," I continued to mutter as she and I calmed ourselves down.

"Edward..." she whispered in a raspy voice.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you."

I sighed and smiled down at her. "No thanks needed, Bella. I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do for you anymore," I said shyly.

She looked at me confused and interested but before she could question what I had said I heard Emmett's booming laugh coming from behind me. I turned my head to see Emmett still taunting James who looked extremely angry.

"Won't mess with the Swan's again, will you James?" He taunted, tightening his grip on his neck.

"Fuck...you...Emmett..." James gasped.

Emmett shook his head and sighed. "Wrong answer, James." Emmett started punching James in the ribs and stomach, all the while holding him to the brick wall of the bar by his forearm. "If you ever, _ever,_ come near my sister or Alice again I will end you, I promise you. Don't make me live up to my promise, James." Emmett finally let go of his hold on James' throat and James crumpled onto the ground struggling for breath and hissing in pain.

Emmett rushed over towards Bella and me, his hands shaking from the adrenaline.

"Are you okay, Bells? I'm so sorry he touched you like that, it will never happen again, I promise."

Bella smiled and pushed herself up into sitting position. "It's okay, Emmett...I'm fine," she assured him in her raspy voice.

Emmett nodded sadly and motioned for me to help Bella up. I put my arm around her waist while Emmett supported her upper back.

"Edward? Do you mind getting Bella home, I left Rosie in there and she's probably freaking," Emmett asked leading us to the parking lot beside the restaurant.

"Sure Emmett. I'll take her in my car, do you or Rosalie mind getting her car home?"

"No problem."

Bella gave Emmett her car keys before he went back into the restaurant. I led Bella to my car, my arm still around her waist. I opened up the passenger side door and got her situated.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked while starting up my car.

"Umm...no, if I go home now like this Alice is going to be suspicious. And I can't lie to her, god knows she'll be pissed and do something she'll regret later. Anywhere but my flat sounds good right about now." She gave me an apologetic smile.

_Okay, Bella's flat is out. How about...Edward's apartment?_

"Okay, well...do you mind going to my apartment? I mean, we could order some food since we didn't get to eat any of our dinner."

Bella giggled and smiled at me. "Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Edward, I'm starving."

I smiled and pulled out of the parking lot towards my apartment.

_This could get interesting..._

***

**B POV**

James tried to strangle me.

Edward comforting me.

Edward using terms of endearment for _me_.

Edward's apartment.

Completely alone with Edward Masen in his apartment.

Gah! What a crazy afternoon. I should probably be freaking out and crying like any normal person who was just viciously attacked, but instead my palms and even the balls of my feet are sweating.

_For god's sake Bella, it's just a man's apartment. Just like Jasper's, or Emmett's! _I tried to reason with myself. _Plus, he probably doesn't even like you! Sure he called you 'Baby' and 'Sweetheart' but that was because you were having a full blown panic attack and he was trying to calm you down. Stop over analysing this!_

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he made a left hand turn. "You seem to be elsewhere."

I smiled. "Yeah, sorry...just thinking."

"Are you sure you're okay? Your neck doesn't hurt or anything does it?" He asked while pulling into the back parking lot of an apartment building.

"I'm fine, Edward. I promise. I've got a high pain threshold from all the injuries I've given to myself through my klutziness."

Edward nodded and gave me a tight smile. He led me to the elevator of his building and pressed the 6th floor button. The elevator ride was tense but there was a weird electricity around us, Edward seemed to notice it too because he was shuffling his feet from side to side; clearly uncomfortable.

Edward led me into his apartment, which was massive. Half of the walls were a nice beige colour and the other half were a deep chocolate brown. His couch was L shaped and black leather. He had a massive entertainment system with videogames and movies lined up beside his plasma screen TV. The entire apartment just gave off the bachelor pad feel, but it was beautiful.

The most beautiful thing I could see was a black baby grand piano in a back corner of the main room. I never learned how to play, but I've always been fascinated by people who could.

"Do you play?" Edward asked, noticing my assessment of his piano.

I giggled and shook my head. "No, not at all. I wish I could, but I've never really been of the musical nature. I take it you play? This isn't just something to impress the ladies with, right?" I smiled as she gave me another one of his gorgeous crooked grins.

"Yeah, I can play. My mom made me learn when I was younger and I just kept playing, it's more of a therapy thing for me now...but I still enjoy playing from time to time."

_Ah yes, therapy through music; interesting technique._

"Will you play a little something for me?" I asked a little shyly.

Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Of course, baby. Come here."

He called me 'baby' again. I felt my heart beat a little faster at the word.

We both sat down on the piano bench, thighs touching, staring at the keys; not sure where to go from here.

"What do you want me to play?"

I looked up from the keys to see Edward's entrancing green eyes peering down at me.

"Uh...any...anything you want," I stuttered, a bit dazzled. _Damn him!_

Edward grinned and nodded. He turned towards the keys and suddenly his face changed to a look of pure determination. He began playing, his fingers dancing across the keys without fault. The music was soft and wistful, with an undertone of something else...love, maybe? The notes Edward played merged into one another easily, the melody almost sounded like a lullaby, coaxing some unknown person to a deep sleep and dreams filled with love and magic. I felt my eyes sting from tears at the beauty that Edward was creating, my breathing became erratic and I could almost feel a sob coming up.

Edward would never write something so beautiful for the likes of me. Men like Edward Masen date Victoria Secret models from Brazil. No wonder he didn't want me as his therapist, he wanted someone he could stomach looking at for an hour a day.

_Fuck, why does he have to be so damn beautiful and smart and loving and just, ugh, amazing? Why can't he love me?!_

Edward must have noticed my tears because he stopped playing and turned towards me with a worried and anxious look in his eyes.

"That...that was beautiful, Edward," I managed to croak through my stupid, pointless tears.

"Thank you...but why are you crying, baby?"

Must he always call me baby? My heart can't take it.

"It, uh, it was just so beautiful. I'm sorry, I didn't expect for me to become all emotional. Whoever that was about must be truly wonderful, Edward. She's a very lucky girl."

"Bella," he breathed while reaching out and cupping my face in his hands. "I wrote that about you. That's how I feel about _you_."

I felt my eyes grow wide and my mind suddenly go blank. _Uh...um...what...did, did he just say me?_

"What?" I said just above a whisper.

"Bella, I don't really know how to explain this to you without sounding crazy...but I think I've been in love with you since I saw you that night at the Christmas party."

He saw me at the Christmas party? And he just say..._love_?

"Uh...what?" I stuttered.

Edward smiled a little sheepishly but didn't let go of my face between his hands. "You were so beautiful that night, Bella...I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I was so nervous to go over and talk to you that I had to resort to drinking some liquid courage at the bar. While there I found out who you were through some drunken, gossipy nurses. Once I finally got my nerve up to talk to you, you were gone. I couldn't stop think about you after that, and it messed me up in surgery. I was worried I would never see you blush again or see you smile again like you did that night. No woman has or will ever have the effect on me that you do. That's why I dropped you as my therapist today, baby, because all my apparent issues in surgery were because I was too busy thinking and dreaming of you."

Brain.

Not.

Functioning.

"Are...are you serious?" I gasped, smiling a little.

"Deadly. I can't get you out of my head, Bella."

I don't know how I did it but suddenly I was straddling his lap on the piano bench and kissing the crap out of him. Edward seemed a little shell shocked at first but started kissing me back with enthusiasm. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened up my mouth for him. As soon as his tongue touched mine I moaned, grinding myself tighter into his embrace. I could feel a growl deep in Edward's chest but he didn't disengage his mouth from mine.

Suddenly, Edward was standing with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. I had to move my mouth away from his to breathe but Edward's mouth never left my skin, he continued kissing down my neck, nipping and biting at my pulse point causing me to moan.

"Edward..." I moaned as he pushed us up against the wall of his dark hallway.

"Bella, baby, I need you..._please_," he whispered against my neck as he continued to kiss up and down causing me to shiver with pleasure. I could feel my panties getting wet and his excitement pressed up against my core.

"Always," I whispered, "Please, make me yours."

Edward moaned and attacked my mouth again, pushing us off of the wall and walking us down the hallway towards, what I could only assume, was his bedroom. I heard a door open and slam close and suddenly I was flung onto a huge bed, with Edward hovering over me.

"You're already mine, Bella," he murmured while kissing my neck again. "What I need is for _you_ to make _me_ yours."

I moaned at the sensation of his hands grasping at my sides, lifting up my shirt slowly.

"Please...please, Edward, I need you," I begged as he finally took my shirt completely off.

"You'll never need to beg for me to make love to you, baby."

I pushed myself off of the bed and attached my mouth to his again, I ran my hands down his back and then down across his tight abs. I pulled on the hem of his shirt and started inching it up as he fumbled with the button of my jeans.

I finally got the shirt over his head and I could see Edward's muscular chest in all its glory. It was perfect, his 6 pack of abs taunting me with their sexiness. His arms and chest were so muscularly defined I moaned at the sight, causing Edward to smile a cheeky grin.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" He inquired, a little breathless.

"You have no idea," I growled, attacking his mouth again.

Edward started to pull down my jeans, not breaking our passionate kiss. He broke off once my jeans were completely off, just looking at my body, only left covered by my bra and panties. I felt myself blush and I turned my gaze elsewhere from his.

"Bella," he said as he gripped my chin to look at him. "Never be embarrassed at how beautiful you are, baby. You're a vision. So fucking beautiful."

He started kissing my abdomen, slowly working his way up between my breasts. He pulled the straps of my bra down my arms and reached behind me to undo the clasp. Once my bra was off and flung across the room, Edward attached his mouth to my left nipple while his right hand massaged my right. He kept on murmuring "beautiful" as he kissed my exposed chest.

"Edward," I moaned, arching my back into him. "Please...I need you inside of me."

Edward kissed a trail up my neck, across my cheek towards my mouth, hovering just above looking down at me with pure love and lust in his eyes. "I could never deny you anything," I whispered over my lips.

I pushed my mouth into his mouth again and started my attack on his jeans. I undid the button and the zipper in two quick movements and pushed them down as far as I could. Edward kicked them off the rest of the way. His excitement which was once constricted to the inside of his jeans was now up and ready for me to see, I smirked a little and I could feel him chuckle above me.

"Did you really doubt my readiness for you?" He asked, not really looking for an answer because he kissed me again, his hands ghosting down my sides till he came to my boy short panties. I moaned as his fingers traced the outline down my thighs and towards my heated core. His fingers rubbed my center, feeling my wetness that was soaking through my panties. "Oh god," I moaned against my lips. "You're so wet, sweetheart."

"All for you, Edward. Always, all for you."

Edward growled and pulled my panties down my legs, I could faintly hear ripping as he did. I moaned at the sensation of being completely naked in front of him.

"Protection..." Edward muttered against my pulse point.

I moaned and threw my head back. "Birth control. Now, Edward, _please_!"

With that Edward pushed himself into my entrance, both of us gasping with pleasure at the sensation. I had to take a second to adjust to his size, but then started bucking and thrusting my hips into his with a wild abandon.

"Edward..." I moaned against his lips as he kissed me. "Harder, I need your cock in me harder."

Our pace started to pick up and I could feel myself slowly coming towards the edge.

"Bella...baby...you feel so good, _oh god_, so good."

"Harder," was my only response and he responded in full, causing me to scream out his name.

I grasped onto his shoulders as I neared my orgasm, Edward started to tense above me.

"Bella...I'm close, _guh_, please...cum with me," I groaned out into my shoulder. "Cum with me _now_, baby!"

His forceful words pushed me over the edge and I let myself go screaming his name as I did. Edward followed right after me moaning my name over and over into my shoulder.

We disentangled ourselves and laid side by side gasping and panting for breath.

"Wow," was my ingenious reply to hot, steamy sex with my very own Greek god.

_Bravo, Bella. Alice and Mom would be so proud with that tidbit of mortification._

"Understatement," Edward laughed.

I pulled the covers out from underneath me and got settled in, loving the smell of Edward on them. I turned my head to see Edward laying on his side smiling at me.

Edward reached out started stroking and moving my hair back from my newly sweaty forehead. "Bella," he said with a little smile, "I want you to know this isn't a onetime thing for me. I'm going to take you on a proper date, if you let me, and learn everything and anything I can about you. I'm going to meet your best friends and your parents and then one day make an honest woman out of you and stop living in sin. You're it for me, baby, I know that probably sounds creepy or insane but I can't help the way I feel."

I felt my heart soar and my breathing hitch at his declaration. How could I feel all that I'm feeling after not even 24 hours? I'm a sane person, a woman of science at that; yet I'm willing to leave everything I know and trust behind for this complete stranger who makes me feel things I never even dreamt possible as both a woman and as a therapist.

I moved closer to Edward on the bed, putting my hand on his cheek and gazing into his beautiful green eyes.

"I only have one question then, Edward."

"Sure..." Edward replied anxiously, almost waiting for me to deny him.

"How many total guests do you want at our wedding?"

Edward let out a breath and smiled the most brilliant smile I had ever seen. He laughed loudly, causing me to laugh along with him, totally care free and happy. Edward bent down and kissed me again, and I could feel two things: the electric spark that had been evident in the elevator ride earlier and love. Pure, wholesome, love.

I was finally home, with Edward Masen.


	2. Drunken Swan and Brandon

**Sooo, this is what happens when you should be studying for an accounting test that you really, **_**really, **_**need to pass. Exhibit A, ladies and gents of procrastination!**

**Anyways, Psych Consult was supposed to originally be a One-Shot, but I loved doing it so much I thought I'd do a couple small one-shots from the past that weren't exactly explained in the original story. If these gain a lot of interest I might even make Psych Consult into a full story...we shall see. I'm also willing to collab. With someone, if they wanna. Yeah, I'm awesome like that. Message me, peeps!**

**Without further ado...2½ years ago...James and Alice's break up! If you want to see any **_**PAST**_** scenes message me and I'll see what I can do. Anything to get out of studying for Accounting is a-okay with me!**

**

* * *

****Preliminary Exam #1**

**2½ years earlier**

**BPOV**

I was walking towards the door of my flat after a long day at the hospital. Since it's only my first year at SGH I was still an intern and learning how things were run and the names of all the staff and patients I was working with. Basically my brain felt like it was set to over-drive 24/7.

_So many names! There are like 5 Amber's on staff, how the hell do they expect me to remember who is who?!_

Suddenly from behind the door of my flat I heard a crashing, breaking sound. I ran to the door and swung it open; altering me that either Alice or Emmett was home since the door was unlocked. As I opened the door I saw James Hunter, Alice's douche bag of a boyfriend, yelling and screaming at a teary-eyed Alice who was trying not to step on the broken glass of the picture frame crushed on the floor as she backed away from him.

_Oh good, a picture of Alice, Emmett and I...not like I loved that picture or anything. Fucking James, that jackass._

I should have known that the crashing would have meant yet another lover's spat between Alice and James...these types of arguments and fights had become more and more frequent as of late.

"Alice!" James yelled, causing me to flinch at his tone. I saw Alice do the same, but she stood her ground with her fists clenched. "Don't you understand that when I tell you these things it's because I love you!?"

Alice let out a humourless laugh and shook her head in disgust. "Really, James, really? Calling me a whore and a slut are now terms of _endearment_? You seriously need a brain scan, there is no way that giant melon shaped head of yours is housing a functioning brain! James, I'm done, we're done! Now get the fuck out of my flat before I call Emmett and he kicks your ass once and for all!"

Neither Alice nor James must have noticed me opening the door earlier because they both nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard me clapping at Alice's little rant.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Ali. You know James, if you do want to find out if there is in fact living, functioning brain tissue in that head of yours—I can probably fix you up with a scan or two."

I made my way over to Alice while James was staring me down, like some cracked out Mexican-stand off or something. I hugged Alice into my side while equally matching James' stare.

"James," I said, breaking our stare down. "I suggest you listen to your now _ex_-girlfriend and get the hell out of our flat, and never come back. It was...interesting, while it lasted. But, this is the end of the road, bucko. Good luck."

Of course, the only truth I was spewing was the fact that him and Alice were officially done—thank the lord—and I was seriously planning a 'praise whatever god you want, Alice and James have finally broken up' party at our flat tonight to celebrate the festivities.

James cast his super creepy ice blue eyes on me and I tightened my grip on Alice's shoulders.

"I will see you both soon enough. Until later, Isabella...Mary Alice."

And with that the creep show left the flat. I instantly felt lighter, but I knew it wouldn't last long...men like James Hunter were cockroaches; no matter what you did he just wouldn't die or give up.

"This calls for gratuitous amounts of alcohol," Alice muttered while walking into the kitchen.

I nodded my head, even though she obviously couldn't see me, and followed her still trembling form towards the liquor.

***

"I mean _what the fuck_! Yah know? What a creep show!" I sputtered to Alice over our kitchen island with a bottle of disgusting Grey Goose in my hand. Seriously, that shit is disgusting. It's supposed to be like rich people vodka, but it tastes horrible—perhaps my underdeveloped middle class taste buds are not adequate enough for such crap-tacular vodka.

_And it's making me ramble...fuck, Alice is saying something_.

"You don't understand, Bells!" I faintly heard her mumble into the counter top her face was leaning on. "I thought I loved that man! Instead he's freaking crazy! Do you even understand how...how...how shitty and worthless that makes me feel?!" She hiccupped and took another large gulp of her beloved Captain Morgan's.

Before I could respond I heard the door swing open, causing both Alice and I to jump out of our seats.

"Oh, good lord!" I heard Emmett's voice boom. "The Spice Girls again? What happened this time!?"

Alice and I both started laughing uncontrollably in our alcohol-haze. It's a well known fact that whenever one of us is feeling either depressed or lonely we play the Spice Girls on a continuous loop. It's our guilty pleasure, and Emmett hates it.

"I swear to god if I hear 'Stop' one more time I am going to break all your Spice Girl CD's! Living through high school with this garbage was bad enough."

Emmett walked into the kitchen with an eyebrow raised at the various bottles of liquor spread amongst the counter top.

"You're just jealous because you could never be in the Spice Girls since you're a _dude_," Alice mumbled into the table.

"Uh-huh, that's totally it," Emmett agreed rolling his eyes, before sitting on the bar stool beside Alice. "So, who wants to tell me what's going on?"

I looked over at Alice's hunched form waiting for her to break the news to Emmett, who I knew would probably start singing Spice Girls at the top of his lungs—or show tunes; one of the two.

"I...I broke up with James."

Emmett sat there staring at Alice for a couple seconds then suddenly jumped off of his seat and lifted Alice up, twirling her around in his arms.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" He cheered, kissing Alice on the forehead and placing her back on the ground. She wobbled a bit and then made her way back to her stool. "I am sorry that you're sad, Alice. But, you're free from Captain Asshat of the S.S. Douche Bag! This is _amazing_! Early Christmas!"

I snorted and took another drink of Grey Goose, grimacing as it went down. "Em, its August."

"Exactly!" Emmett said, rolling eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Christmas has come early this year, ladies! I'm taking you both out to dinner tomorrow—and so help me god Alice, if you wallow in self pity I am going to kick your little pixie ass!"

I started laughing uncontrollably in my drunken haze and reached to give Emmett a high-five, which didn't really work and I ended up doing a face plant on the floor. This in turn caused Emmett and Alice to break into hysterical laughter at my expense.

"Assholes," I grumbled lifting myself off the ground and walking into the kitchen for some food.

***

After making myself a delicious peanut butter and jam sandwich, Emmett joined us in our drinking festivities.

"Alice, I'm gonna find you a good guy from my boys at work, okay?" Emmett announced before drinking his scotch.

"Emmettttt," Alice whined. "I don't wanna date anyone right now! Let me be single, god dammit!"

I could understand why Alice wouldn't want to be in another relationship, god knows she just wasted how many months, minutes and seconds being with James...she's in need of a break.

"I agree!" I interjected, clearly having troubles controlling the volume of my voice. "Alice needs to live the single life! Welcome to the good life, Alice!"

Alice pumped her fist in the air and gave me a high five. Emmett looked at us exactly like that one time I told him that Superman was a thousand times better than Batman: confused, disoriented and appalled. I started laughing at the memory of that stupid conversation.

"What the hell are you laughing about, Bella?" Emmett asked before taking another swig of his beer.

"You...me...batman...superman....face...hilarious!" I sputtered out in between gasping breaths.

_Damn you Grey Goose for making me laugh at shit that isn't even that funny! Huh, no wonder all those rich people are always smiling, it's because they are laughing at pointless, stupid shit in their heads!_

That thought caused a whole new round of laughter...needless to say; Emmett and Alice were looking quite concerned for my well being and mental state.

"Okayyy!" Emmett drawled, rolling his eyes. "Time for little Bella to go to bed, she's officially done."

I didn't even complain because of the tears from laughter that was still pouring down my face. I let Emmett carry me to my room and that was the last thing I remember before dreams of Superman and Batman drinking Grey Goose at a swanky party in the Hamptons took over my brain.

_Holy drunk shenanigans, batman!_

* * *

**Lmao, like I said...small. But I thought drunk Bella was pretty funny. That's how James and Alice broke up...and why, kind of. I mean he's just a general douche so why they broke up is pretty vast reason wise. Next should be Edward, I'm undecided about what to bring up from his past...hmmm...anyways, comment kiddies and I shall update as soon as I can. Message me for ideas if you want to, and if you wanna collab with me. **

**Stay sweet.**

**-JDH**


	3. When Hale met Swan, because of Masen

**I'm back, and I still haven't studied for accounting. Suck on that, accounting! Yeah, I totally showed that textbook whose boss. Of course I'll probably regret this decision when I get my test back and my Prof laughs in my face...if that happens (which it probably will) I'll just go on a drinking binge. Which, oddly enough, I plan on doing this evening because of Rob and Kristen apparently dating in real life?! Soul destroyer says what?! (Kristen says 'What' in background.) Don't even get me started on that crap, that is a whole different bag of issues for me. Same with Kellan and whats-her-face, so yeah the urge to drink is pretty high on my To Do list right now.**

**I was inspired by repressed urge to study for this Chapter. This, my young padawan's, is how Emmett and Rosalie met. It's not ridiculously original or anything...but I thought it was fitting for the story. **

**Enjoy...(don't forget to review because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.)**

* * *

**Preliminary Exam #2**

**2½ years earlier**

**E POV**

I really hate studying. If I could find a way to go back in time and find the asshole that came up with the word 'studying' I would punch him square in the face. Justice would totally be served. My lawyer father would be so proud of me. Not to mention students everywhere!

But seriously, I've been studying for god knows how long for my intern exam tomorrow and my brain feels fried. Like deep fried corn dogs, deep fried. Of course, I could name any freaking disease or surgery that the test can throw at me. But now I'm in a predicament: I can't sleep because I'm afraid I'll forget all the shit I just studied.

So, that being said what should Edward Masen do with his non-studying free time?

Work out? No, just remind me of anatomy.

Watch TV? Nah, god knows Grey's Anatomy or ER will come on or something equally medically relevant.

Watch a Movie? Nope, I'll probably end up picking some stupid medical movie my mother sent me from Chicago to help study...that's the last thing I need. Or her numerous burnt DVD's of '_Medical Mysteries_' from TLC. Seriously, you teach someone how to work a computer with Internet Access and a DVD burner and they begin to smother you. Note to self: never help mother with anything _ever_ again.

Oh, how about the bar? Might as well.

I decided not to change and just go out like this; jeans and a scrubby t-shirt with my hair all up in its usual craziness. I mean I'm stressed enough, last thing I need on my plate is worrying about personal hygiene. Jeez, I can only handle so much.

I caught a cab to Harvey's Pub, a famous Seattle hot spot for the young and hip. I made a beeline for the bar, ordering a Budweiser. I then decided to take in my surroundings, last thing I need is for some crazy ex-one-night stand to show up and be all...crazy and stuff.

Thankfully, this bar seemed all clear of crazies. Don't get me wrong, I love women, but I'm not a man-whore per say. I just like to get rid of some unwanted tension from work through the very reliable sources of some beautiful girls of Seattle. Of course half of them can't even speak a sentence without me wanting to gouge my ears out...but alas, that is the problem with picking up loose drunk chicks at a bar.

_I should probably settle down sometime soon before mom gets even more paranoid about never having grandkids. _

"Edward!" I heard a voice boom over the generic, shitty music the bar was playing. I turned towards the voice to see Emmett Swan walking in with a big grin on his face and pulling along a little pixie girl who looked completely trashed. "Long time no see, dude!"

I smiled and nodded, sticking my hand out to shake Emmett's. Emmett and I had met a couple weeks ago at the bar across from the hospital after my shift. Emmett's company, McCarty Construction, is in talks about building the new cardiac wing of SGH so he just left from a meeting. But that decision is going to take awhile, like a few years awhile.

I eyed the drunken pixie curiously as I shook Emmett's massive bear claw of a hand. Emmett picked up on my stare.

"Oh, Edward, this is my roommate and best friend, Alice Brandon. She's kind of trashed already; she broke up with her douche of a boyfriend today! We're here celebrating...well; I am really...she's already pretty gone from the drinking she did with my sister earlier."

I chuckled and shook my head. Emmett always has a way for making me laugh no matter what shit he gets into.

"Nice to meet you, Alice," I said smiling slightly as she hoisted herself onto a bar stool beside you.

"Yo," she mumbled back, flagging over the bartender and ordering a margarita and a glass of water. The bartender looked at her warily but went on to make her margarita and get her water.

"So how's things, Eddie?" Emmett asked getting on the stool on the other side of Alice.

I rolled my eyes, I hated when he called me Eddie. But he usually did when he was drunk or being annoying. I figured he was just being an annoying drunk this time...best of both worlds.

"Same old, just taking some free time from studying for my intern exam tomorrow," I replied before taking a drink of my beer.

"Big test tomorrow, huh? Good luck, man!"

"Thanks."

Emmett ordered himself a beer once the bartender came back with Alice's drinks, which Emmett ended up paying for since it was a 'celebration'.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I asked softly. She looked so sad and depressed, I felt bad for the little pixie.

"Eh, I've seen better days. I mean, James was a real asshole to me, ya' know? Fuck, why did I date him? I don't know, but know this Edmund," Alice slurred pointing at my face.

"Edward," I interjected for her.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes and waving her hand. "Know this, don't trust anyone! _Anyone_! Because one minute they are all loving and nice and then, like, two and a half minutes later they're grade 'A' _assholes_! Wouldn't wanna pretty boy like you to get screwed over. Where would the justice be in that?! Right, Em?"

Emmett looked over at Alice eyeing her curiously; obviously not listening to a word she was saying and nodded his head, clicking his beer bottle with her margarita glass. "Right, Al!"

I could suddenly feel my IQ dropping serious points and my need to drink increase with Emmett's genuine cheerfulness over someone else's pain and Alice's love depression.

_Thank god the test is at noon tomorrow._

***  
Okay, so in hindsight drinking before a test was a really shitty idea. I mean, I rocked the hell of that fucking test, but _goddamn_ did I feel like death during the entire thing. My fellow interns were looking at me curiously, like they were just waiting for me to spew. Thankfully, I didn't. I held that shit in because I'm a real man.

_Little did they know that I became best friends with my toilet this morning, and my bathroom floor. I gained a whole new appreciation for my bathroom._

But seriously, I feel like death. I blame Emmett and Alice. Jesus, those who together could take over the damn world! With Emmett's constant nagging for me to drink and Alice's broken expression I was all but driven to drink. And oh boy, did I drink!

7 beers. (That all went down _way_ too easily.)

5 shots of Jaeger. (Insert shutter here.)

1 margarita that Alice couldn't finish. (Okay, so all guys say they are girly drinks but, _Merlin's beard_ that drink was delicious!)

And 2 shots of tequila equal a very hung over Edward.

Thank god I got home by midnight and got at least 8 hours of sleep, because I can barely function without 6-8 hours of sleep...it's a scary scene, trust me. Sleep deprivation Edward sucks. But man oh man, did I feel those drinks come the next morning.

Studying was out of the question since I was puking up everything left in my stomach. But thankfully my brain—_thank god for the Masen genes_—kept all my valuable information intact.

_I think this calls for some celebratory drinking!_

If my mother finds out about all this drinking she's going to sign me up for Intervention on A&E, another thing I shouldn't have taught my mother; how to use her TiVo.

I digress.

The first thing I did after leaving my aced exam was text Emmett to ask him to go out tonight, to which he texted back an all capitalized 'Fuck yeah!'. I decided to text and call a bunch of my fellow interns and my cousin, Rosalie Hale, because my mom is always nagging me to hang out with her more. I mean, I know I grew up with her and all but the woman is so narcissistic and bitchy she drives me to drink even more—hence why I invited her tonight. All part of my master plan, which includes getting so drunk that I can drown out the sound of Rose's bitching and whining about how no one is looking at her, or how there aren't enough mirrors in the bar for her to look at herself in. Seriously, she's complained about that...true story. I've been scarred ever since.

Operation, _get Edward totally hammered again_ was now in effect. Taking place at Harvey's, again, at 8:00 pm. I was seriously considering making a Facebook event on my wall...but I figured that would make me look extremely dorky, and would mean I'd have to actually make a Facebook account.

_Minor detail_.

Plus it would just end up being another thing I'd just have to end up teaching my mother how to use...then she'd just end up spying on me.

***

"So then she goes on this huge tirade about how I have to keep my room clean and shit. I mean, good lord! I'm 24 years young; I can do whatever the hell I want!" Marcus, one of my fellow interns was babbling to me at the bar at Harvey's.

"So, your mom told you to clean your room and you did…what, exactly?" I asked, trying my hardest not to laugh in this geeks face drunk face.

"I cleaned my room," he mumbled hanging his head and taking a sip of his Long Island Iced tea, another thing I was trying my hardest not to laugh over.

"Tough break, dude. Maybe you should…I don't know…move out?"

He looked scandalized. "Leave Doris?! _Never_! She'd never forgive me!"

And with that, I left him and his mommy issues to wallow.

Practically all of the SGH Surgical interns are present, along with Emmett's construction buddies from his company. The only thing missing is the dreaded Rosalie. I started looking around the crowded bar to see if she showed up yet but I could only pin point 3 blondes who looked like they didn't have Rose's level of personal hygiene and cleanliness, or an overall aura of bitchiness. I figured buying myself another round would be safe as I wait for my favourite distraction to come and make me drink even more.

"Another Bud, please," I said to the bartender—who I just recently learned was named, Alec—and continued on my surveillance of the bar.

I scanned until I heard it, the voice that will singlehandedly push me over the proverbial edge of my drinking intake.

"Edward Anthony Masen…" Rosalie's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Rose standing there in all her glory; a skin tight red corset on with dark blue skinny jeans and huge, honking heels.

_I'm surprised she didn't wear a prom dress._

"Hey, Rose!" I said giving her a quick hug and light kiss on the cheek—I'm not a total asshole.

Rosalie smiled slightly back at me and turned towards a dude who literally materialized beside her out of nowhere.

"Dude, are you a fucking _ninja_? Where the hell did you just come from?!" I blurted out in my partially drunken haze.

Rosalie and Mr. Ninja gave me stares that were clearly trying to figure out my current mental state, or my overall drunkenness; probably a little of both.

"Uh, no, I'm not a ninja…and I came from the _parking lot_," the guy responded in a condescending tone. I mean the guy is even dressed in a fucking Armani suit at the bar! I'm wearing a Transformers T-shirt and some comfy jeans, super casual yet still classy enough for a bar.

_Mental note: never, _ever_, dress like that to a college/sports bar; it makes you look like a douche._

"Edward, this is my boyfriend, Royce King. Royce, this is my cousin, Edward Masen," Rose introduced, looking incredibly bored.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Royce said in an equally bored town as he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"You too, Royce." Guy's an asshole, I can pick up on these things like I've got a built in sensor. Rose would be dating an asshole, that's basically the only type of guy who puts up with her narcissistic shit.

"Well, take a seat and order a drink!" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

Rose sat on a stool to the left of me and Royce got in beside her. Rosalie ordered a martini of some kind and Royce ordered a scotch on the rocks.

_What is he, 80 years old?_

"So how are things at work, Rosalie?" I asked taking another pull from my beer.

"Good," was all she said.

That's when things got incredibly awkward, I tried—really I did—to start a conversation with Royce and Rose, but they wouldn't budge. When I asked Royce what he did he replied back with, "Lawyer." I immediately ordered a stronger drink after that little piece of valuable information hit my ears.

We sat there for god knows how long just drinking and not talking, I mean not even Royce or Rose were making conversation with each other. It was kind of weird, Rose said they were dating but it didn't really seem like they were really being attentive or...couple-ly.

I was saved from a seriously awkward night by a large hand slapping me on the back, causing me to fall towards the bar.

"Eddie, I haven't bought you a drink yet!" Emmett said from behind me before sitting on the stool to my right. I saw Rose look up in my peripherals and seem actually intrigued!

"If you insist, Emmett."

"Well I do, why don't you introduce me to your friends while we're at it?" Emmett said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Emmett Swan meet Rosalie Hale, my cousin, and her uh…boyfriend…Royce King."

"Nice to meet you Royce, _Rosalie_," Emmett said with a wink towards Rosalie, who even blushed a little! Royce didn't seem to pick up on it but I could suddenly feel a charge of sexual tension around me.

I looked to see Emmett smirking at Rosalie and Rosalie trying her hardest not to smile back.

_I think my brain is going to explode, this cannot be happening._

I called Alec over and ordered a shot of tequila...I think I may have inadvertently created a monster.

_God help me._

* * *

**Ha ha! Oh Edward Masen, how I love your life. So in my mind Rose and Royce date for a little while longer after she meets Emmett...so Emmett and Rose only get together like a year or so later...Rose is trying to work her way up in the firm and Royce can help her to that—so, in true Rosalie style she uses him. Classy, right? I thought so.**

**SO! I've got another one shot for this story in the works because my brain just keeps these things a rolling. It's actually set in the future, and it should be up sometime this week...so keep on alert for that one.**

**Stay sweet! **

**JDH! **


	4. Swan makes dinner for Brandon & Whitlock

**Hey! So, I lied. I know, I'm a horrible person. This isn't from the future. I got another idea and decided to go with it. I'm thinking (thinking being the key word here) that the next one will be from the past too, and then have the one shot from the future. But we shall see...don't quote me or anything; god knows I change my mind.**

**For all of those who haven't seen it yet: NEW MOON WAS AMAZING! It was really close book wise which made me happy, and Jasper had kick ass lines which made me smile. Plus Rob and Taylor without shirts on? Yeah, I was a happy girl watching that, let me tell you.**

**Speaking of Jasper...this is how Jasper and Alice met each other. ENJOY!**

**Preliminary Exam #3**

**8 months ago**

"So then he shows up to the front desk in his totally sexy scrubs and asks me out on a date. To which, of course, I said 'yes'. I mean, its Dr. _Masen_ for God's sake who the hell is going to tell that man 'no'?"

Nurse Jessica Stanley was droning on and _on_ about an apparent "date" she got asked on by a surgical resident behind me in line to get coffee. I could feel a brain aneurysm starting to form somewhere in my cerebral cortex.

_Is not even Starbucks safe from evil hags?!_

Jessica and I—tragically—went to high school together back in Forks. She's still the same Jessica, gossiping and ruining lives to get over her lack of self-esteem.

Girls like Jessica Stanley are easy to psycho-analyse. For example, Jessica likes to deflect her low self-esteem and use it by gossiping and trash talking about innocent people behind their backs—or spread lies about getting dates that even she knows she could never get. Either Jessica's parents never really gave her enough attention or compliments as a child, or she was picked on in elementary school, _or_ her date stood her up at prom. All three of those pretty shitty life moments happened to Jessica I'm guessing—I don't know her parents, but they don't seem overly affectionate. I wasn't in Forks for elementary school, but I have heard stories through the grapevine. And Mike Newton did stand her up at prom because he was too busy following me around all the while dodging Emmett and his fists of fury. So I've got 1 of 3 right, just from my own traumatic experience alone.

I don't know how Jessica deals with all the hate and lies she spreads...but I'm guessing it goes straight to her hair because as god as my witness that mop on the top of her head gets even frizzier every time I see her. She makes Hermione Granger seem like a Vidal Sassoon hair model...Jessica's fro is _that_ crazy.

In high school Alice and I used to joke that she kept secrets and random objects in that hair—like my mysterious N*SYNC folder that went missing one day, never to be seen again.

Jessica continued to ramble to her friend about her "super-duper sexy Saturday night date slash sex-fest" or whatever the hell she was squealing about. (I may have made up the 'super-duper' part.)

I couldn't hold back the snort that escaped me because knowing with Jessica Stanley's luck she's still a virgin...or just barely made it to third base.

_Not that my experience with geeky med students in college was a dream come true._

"Oh! Bella Swan! I didn't even see you standing there!" Jessica said behind me in a fake shocked voice, I reluctantly turned around cursing myself for snorting and listening in, in the first place.

_I know, isn't it so weird that I've been standing in front of you in line for the past five minutes and you just noticed me now? _Stupid cow. "Hello, Jessica. Fancy seeing you here," _at the closest Starbucks to the hospital no less_, I added mentally.

Jessica clearly didn't pick up on my sarcasm because she smiled at me. "Did you hear the good news, Bella?"

_You're transferring to a different hospital in China and leaving me in peace_? Pch, dream on, Swan. "Um, no, I have not I'm afraid."

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Dr. Masen asked me out on a date!"

_Am I supposed to squeal and jump and down for her or something_? "Uh, who's Dr. Masen?" I asked like a moron.

Jessica and her nurse friend, who I believe is named Francine, looked at me horror struck and a little astonished.

"You don't know who Dr. Masen is?" Jessica asked in her annoying 'I know something you don't know' voice. That voice was the bane of my existence in high school.

_Did I stutter?_ "Uh, no...Should I?"

"He's only, like, the like, single most _hottest_ surgical resident, like, _ever_!" Francine said in her stupid fake valley girl voice; which I've always found amusing since we live in Seattle and she's a bottle blonde—I can see her dirty black roots coming in from kilometres away on a good day...it's a skill.

"Oh," I said trying hard not to grimace at Francine's lack of proper grammar skills. "Well, I'm up on the psych floor so I rarely ever meet or see the surgical residents—that's why I've never heard of Dr. Masen."

Jessica and Francine seemed to stew over that for a minute and nodded. I heard the barista call for the next person in line—who just so happened to be me—and I went forward, ordering a Grande Skinny Vanilla Latte. I paid the young barista who looked like he wanted to kill himself because of his job and moved to the side, waiting for my drink and allowing Jessica and Francine to come to the cash to order their fraps.

My drink came up and I thanked the other barista as I grabbed my "mornin' juice" (as Alice always calls it). I went to grab some napkins, because knowing my luck I'll just spill all over myself today. I saw Jessica and Francine leave without saying goodbye—thankfully—and gossiping loudly about some slutty nurse.

_Aw, is Jessica referring to herself in secret again? How cute._

I started thinking about how awesome it would be to convince my friend Kate—who is head of the nurses—to make Jessica work on Saturday and miss her date. My backstabbing plotting my cut off by someone saying my name behind me in a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. Isabella Marie Swan, as I live and breathe," a male voice said behind me in a Texan drawl. I immediately knew who the voice belonged to and smiled.

I turned around. "Jasper Ignatius Whitlock!" I said smiling widely.

"Shh!" He cried looking around in a panic. "What did I say about sayin' my dreaded middle name in public, Swan?"

"Uh, scream it at the top of my lungs?" I smiled.

He gave me a hard look and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Okay fine, sorry. It's been almost 3 years, Whitlock; do you seriously expect me to remember something that long?"

Jasper and I were in the Psychology program at UW, although it was my major and his minor. Jasper was majoring in history, and was using his Psychology degree to add it to psycho-analyse the great leaders of histories past. Last time I saw him was at graduation, where he told me he was moving back to Texas.

Before I could ask Jasper what he was doing in town he pulled me into a tight, vice grip hug. "I've missed you, Bella! How's Seattle Grace?"

I laughed and squeezed him back. He let me go and I grabbed my drink before I forgot about it. "SGH is good; it's been a great experience. I've learned lots...met a lot of people. How about you, shouldn't you be in Texas?"

Jasper smiled and led us to an empty table. "I was for a little while; I decided to go to teachers college while I was back home and I got my degree. I just got a job teachin' History at UW, actually." He smiled sweetly at me and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That's great, Jasper! You should come over to my flat tonight for dinner to celebrate you're new job! I'll even invite Emmett, you remember my brother right?"

He nodded. "Sure do, we were on the football team together in college, remember?"

I blushed and nodded, I forgot they knew each other.

"Do you still live in that same flat that you used to in college?" Jasper asked taking a drink of his coffee.

I nodded and took a sip of mine also. "Yeah, remember the address?"

Jasper and I had to work on a project in one our classes one year so he came over to the flat to work on it. Neither Alice or Emmett were home that day so he never got to meet them that day—although I later found out he was on the football team with Em.

"Sure do, what time do you want me over there?" Jasper asked.

"I'm done work at 7, so how about 8:30 or 9? Alice, my roommate and best friend, will be there too just so you know."

"Excellent!" Jasper grinned, handing me his cell phone to program his number in as I did the same with mine.

***

"Alice, please tell me you bought the food I asked for when I called earlier!" I called walking through our front door after work.

I could hear Alice sigh as I put my messenger bag and keys down by the door. "Yes, Bella! I'm a natural born shopper...even _grocery_ shopping."

She said the word 'grocery' with such distain that I had to laugh as I walked towards the kitchen.

I looked around at what Alice had bought and nodded in approval, and got straight to making chicken breasts with mashed potatoes, some veggies and a garden salad.

"So who is coming again?" Alice asked while I started putting breadcrumbs and spices on the chicken.

"An old UW friend of mine, Jasper. He was psych minor so we had basically all the same classes together. He also played football with Em on the team."

I could see Alice nod out of my peripherals. "If he was only a psych minor, what was his major?"

"History," I replied while setting the time on the oven. "He just got a job teaching History at UW, so I said we should celebrate his new job, and him coming back to town."

"Coming back to town? From where, exactly?" Alice asked getting a drink from the fridge.

"He's from Texas, after we graduated he went back home and got his teaching degree. He just came back to Seattle 4 days ago."

"He's a fellow southerner, huh?" Alice asked behind me, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed. Alice has always wanted to date a southern guy to make her parents—who were both born and raised in Mississippi—proud.

"Well," Alice said walking out of the kitchen. "Seems I need to find a better outfit for tonight's dinner."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Knowing Alice, she'll make a great impression on Jasper.

***

I heard a knock at the front door from my bedroom.

"Alice! Can you get that?" I called pulling on my shirt and fixing my hair. I looked over at the clock to see it was 8:40, so it was most likely Jasper since Em said he wouldn't be here till around 9:10 or so.

"Sure!" Alice called back.

I quickly grabbed a pair of earrings and socks and left my room. I could hear Jasper and Alice talking by the front door.

"Hey Jazz!" I greeted walking towards the front door.

Jasper merely nodded his head at be because he was too fixated at Alice, who was just staring right back at him with a weird look in her eyes.

"Uh," I said breaking the awkward silence. "Are you guys, okay?"

Alice seemed to snap out of it slightly and smiled widely at Jasper who looked even more dazzled before. "You've kept me waiting a long time," Alice said in a low voice.

_Did I just step into an alternate dimension?_

I was too confused by what the hell was going on in front of me that I almost didn't hear Jasper's reply.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

Then Alice proceeded to shake Jasper's hand and usher him into our flat. I stood there like a statue, completely blown away by what had just happened before my eyes. Alice was showing Jasper around the flat and he was following her around like a lost puppy. I just stood there, for god knows how long, until I felt Emmett's large hand on my shoulder.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett asked beside me. I could hear a bit of panic in his voice.

"I...I don't know what just happened," I murmured, trying to blink away my shock.

Emmett stepped in front of me and grabbed my face in between his hands, making me look away from Alice and Jasper and meet his gaze.

"Bella! Snap out of it? What are you talking about?"

I shook my head and came back to real life. "Look at them, Em!" I said pointing towards Jasper and Alice—who were staring at each other again—and shook my head. "I met them both at the door and they were just _staring_ at each other, it was bizarre! And then Alice said something about Jasper keeping her waiting and then he said sorry! Sorry! Like he knew what the hell she was talking about, because I for sure had no idea what she was talking about! Then they just left me standing here, baffled and confused!" I said in a rush trying to understand it in my own head.

_Okay, so maybe they knew each other before or something? Or they are Facebook friends? Or...uh...shit, I don't know! That was freaking weird!_

Emmett released my face and chuckled. "Maybe they are soul mates, Bella? I haven't seen Ali smile like that in a long, long time."

I instantly smiled too, and nodded. Alice has been single for almost 2 years after all the James Hunter bullshit that happened. I was beginning to think she was getting lonely because she kind of lost the sparkle in her eyes. But now, now looking at her with Jasper, talking, laughing and smiling that sparkle is back.

"Yeah, maybe," I muttered leading Emmett towards the kitchen and the food.

***

"Thanks for dinner Bella, it was...life changin'," Jasper chuckled as he hugged me goodbye at the front door.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. Life changing was an understatement, I wouldn't be surprised if I get a wedding invitation to Jasper and Alice's wedding in a month or two! They were practically finishing each other's thoughts and sentences over dinner, after knowing each other for all of _30 minutes_!

"I aim to please. So, I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot more, huh Jazz?" I smiled, punching him in the arm.

Jasper chuckled and nodded, staring at Alice who was talking with Emmett about work. "Yeah," Jasper smiled, sighing a bit. "You better get used to havin' me 'round, Swan."

I nodded. "Treat her right, if not _both_ Emmett and I will kick your ass. Got me, Ignatius?" I snorted.

Jasper looked at me with horror. "Bella! Shut the hell up!"

I started laughing hysterically and patted his back, letting Jasper and Alice have their good bye.

"Wanna take bets on when the wedding is?" Emmett joked getting some ice cream out of the freezer.

"Sure...what are we talking here?"

"Well, apart from a life time of gloating and being dubbed the better twin, I think the winner should get a free pass from the dreaded annual family reunion for a year."

_No crazy cheek pinching Aunts? No creepy teeth less Uncles? No annoying stories of how cute I was as a child? _"You're on, Emmett Charles! But let it be known, I'm obviously the better twin," I smiled getting bowls out of the cupboard after shaking Emmett's hand.

"Dream on, Isabella Marie! No one is cooler than the Em-ster!"

"Uh, clearly everyone who _doesn't_ refer to themselves with 'ster' at the end of their name is automatically awesome. Thus, you are disqualified."

Emmett snorted and rolled his eyes before taking a huge blob of chocolate ice cream and putting it in his bowl.

Emmett passed the ice cream back to me, but before I could scoop some out I was tackled to the ground from the side by Alice.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She sang kissing me on the cheek repeatedly.

"Ugh, what the hell, Alice! I love you too, but get the hell off of me!" I moaned, feeling a pain in my side from where I fell.

_I think I broke my ribs, or I'm at least internally bleeding. Stupid pixie._

"You introduced me to my soul mate, Bella! How can ever repay you?!" Alice squealed, not getting off of me and still kissing my face.

"You can get off of me for starters," I grumbled.

Alice did as I asked and helped me off, all the while bouncing with glee. Emmett shook his head and booked it out of the kitchen before he got tackled too.

_Douchewad._

"I expect a fucking _awesome_ Christmas present this year, Alice," I smiled while scooping out some ice cream.

"Deal! I'll even name mine and Jasper's first born child after you! Thank you!" She squeezed me again, nearly cutting off my air supply.

"Uh, Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"What are you gonna name the kid if it's a _boy_?"

Alice cocked her head to the side and thought deeply.

"I have no idea," she said with a confused face.

I burst out laughing, and then grabbed my ice cream leaving Alice to think up a male version of Isabella alone in the kitchen.

_God knows Alice will forget about the first born thing anyways...hopefully._

**Lmao. Yeah, I had fun with that one. I was going to write the whole dinner conversation, but I just couldn't do it right. Basically Jasper gets everyone up to date on his life and stuff. Alice, Emmett and Bella inform Jasper of their shit too and the conversation rolls on from there. With some sentence finishing by the future Whitlock's too, obviously.**

**Stay Sweet...and see New Moon!**

**JDH!**


	5. Swan Vs Hale Swan

**I'm sorry this took so long, everyone! School kicked my ass this week. Finals, projects...nonsense. Bleh. I cannot wait till Christmas break!**

**Anyways! This, dear readers, is the future! I decided to make this one long (14 pgs long) since it's my final extra shot for this story!**

***Tear, sniffle, sob***

**THANK YOU TO: Everyone who has commented, altered and added this story as a favourite. You guys are AWESOMESAUSE and I wouldn't have wanted to continue writing this story without you guys! So, thanks.**

**Thanks to Jess (Who will probably never read this) for being the first to read half of this and encourage me to finish it! THANKS JESS!**

**And finally...thanks, as always, to my cousin Kat for encouraging my crazy ideas and leaving awesome comments to make me smile. You're practically my sister, girlie...so thank you! **

* * *

**Psychiatric Breakdown**

**1½ years later (After Psych Consult)**

**B POV**

"Tell me this isn't happening, _please_, for the sake of my sanity tell me this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up in your huge comfy bed and all of this never actually happened," I begged. I was officially in an alternate dimension, or the twilight zone. Or, I was finally having that big mental break down Alice thought I was going to have some time soon. Either way this alternate reality/zone/breakdown totally sucks major melons, if you know what I mean.

I don't remember anything about how I ended up here, in this dress, with my hair all lame, with makeup caked on my face and these demon shoes on my feet. Seriously, I think I need to see one of my superiors about this...get myself some psychiatric help.

You know when you have that one dream or nightmare constantly, that wakes you up panting and gasping for air and you think, 'what the hell was that shit about?' Yeah, well imagine if that goddamn dream/nightmare actually became a _reality_. I'm literally living my worst nightmare, today, on Valentine's Day! As if this stupid, pointless holiday isn't stupid enough...just add this shit into the mix!

"Baby, I can't tell you that...this is happening. We've been over this a million times," Edward soothed, rubbing my shoulders in a gesture that was supposed to be calming, but was only irritating me more because of the stupid lace sleeves or whatever the hell they were on the dress Alice made me.

"No! This isn't happening, Edward. Because, if this is actually happening then there should be cars flying around like in Back to the Future two, and Ewoks should be prancing down the street, and I should be 5'9 with long legs and a killer rack! This is an alternate universe, Edward! None of this shit is _real_!"

_It's official, I've gone insane._

Apparently so has my boyfriend because he started laughing at me!

"Ewoks? Flying cars? Oh god, baby, you're too much!" he laughed. "And I love your legs, and you're rack...leave 'em be!"

I started grumbling profanities and random nonsense under my breath while crossing my arms over my chest.

_Fuck this day! Worst. Day. Ever!_

"Is she still convinced she's in an alternate universe?" I heard Alice ask from behind me. I turned to see Alice looking lovely in a light peach coloured dress with her hair all spiked and crazy, sticking out every which way. She had peach coloured stilettos on her feet and platinum jewellery twinkling from her neck, ears and wrists.

_Glamazon._

I'm stuck in a dark navy blue dress which is complete with lace sleeves that are making my arms itchy. Alice, the fashion Nazi, didn't grant me a pardon to wear silver flats today; instead I'm stuck in silver stilettos which match my silver headband and jewellery.

_I'm a danger to society in this stupid outfit._

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is," Edward smirked at me then to my best friend slash traitor.

"What's in this universe, Bella? Storm Troopers again?" I heard Jasper's Texan drawl come up from behind Alice. Jasper, like Edward, looked extremely dashing in a suit, although Jasper's was a dark grey and Edward's was black. Jasper had a peach tie to match Alice's dress and Edward had a navy blue tie for mine.

"Nope," Edward laughed. "Ewoks this time 'round."

"Nice!" Jasper said sticking out his fist for a fist bump, I bumped it back rolling my eyes and fighting a smile...sly bastard.

"I can't handle this! It isn't happening, this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and laugh at this stupid, stupid dream," I chanted to myself, closing my eyes while rubbing my temples.

"Oh dear God, get over it Bella! Emmett and Rosalie are getting married today, just deal with it!" Alice nearly shrieked, jabbing a manicured nail at my face.

_She's practically half Ewok, so this is totally an alternate universe._

"Jesus, Alice, I don't think the nice people in _Mongolia_ heard you that time, try it a little louder!" I snapped, huffing and crossing my arms again.

_I repeat, worst...day...ever!_

"Baby," Edward said sighing, while rubbing my back. "I know you don't want this to happen...but it's Em decision, let him be. Let them live their lives, together."

I knew I was being a bitch, but I'm looking out for my goddamn twin brother here! He's marrying Medusa today! What the hell am I supposed to do, sit back and let him ruin his life? Have his children born with snakes for hair...okay, so that's kind of an exaggeration. Rosalie doesn't have snakes for hair, or so she's lead me to believe. I mean it could all be a wig, right? Whatever, either way Rosalie is still the Spawn of Satan—seriously, I've met her father, he's a mega douche. After today Rosalie Hale will become Rosalie Hale-Swan—yes, she's hyphening it—and become my (shudder) sister-in-law.

_Why do I suddenly feel sick to my stomach? Oh right, thinking about Rosabitch again, silly me._

"Whatever, I'm not going to be there to pick up the pieces or give him free psych consults when shit hits the fan. He can mope all by his lonesome for all I care."

Edward chucked under his breath, Jasper guffawed loudly and Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, but I could see her fighting a smile.

"Can we get this shit over with so I can get drunk at the reception, please?" I moaned burying my face in Edward's warm chest.

I felt Edward's lips press against my hair and his chest vibrate from laughing.

"Isabella Marie, if you ruin your makeup I swear to God, I will kill you," Alice snapped behind me.

"Promise?" I muttered.

I heard her huff behind me; I mentally gave myself a high-five.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Bella! You weren't this bad at my wedding and you were actually in the bridal party!"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. Alice and Jasper got married on New Year's Day last month and Alice asked me to be her Maid of Honour, and I was well...honoured. I was nervous as hell, but I was actually excited for Alice and Jasper to get married, I mean that's a union I can live with and accept...Rosalie and my brother? Not so much.

Alice is in Rosalie's bridal party. _Alice_! They don't even talk, like _ever_! Thank god Rosalie didn't ask me to be part of her Bridal party because I would have just destroyed everything from the inside, like a freaking super spy or something equally awesome. Plus, I wouldn't even have accepted if she asked in the first place.

Rosalie's maid of honour is her old college roommate, some Russian supermodel named Tanya something-I-can't-pronounce, who just so happens to be infatuated with the Best Man, my boyfriend and love of my life, Edward Masen. Oh _joy_. I think Rosalie planned that, because she's always been trying to break Edward and me up.

_Dream on, Blondie. You've gotta do better than getting a Russian to do your dirty work._

So I get the privileged honour of sitting in a pew with my father, my mother, my step-father Phil, and Jasper. Oh yeah, everything is just coming up Bella Swan these days. Of course, Jasper and I will just end up making fun of people since we're awesome, but that's beside the point.

"Whatever," I mumbled again into Edward's shirt. "Where's my dad?" I asked, knowing Edward would have tabs on Charlie.

Those two were two peas in a pod oddly enough, same with Edward and my mom. Renee thinks Edward is the second coming, and is literally counting down the days till we tell her I am expecting Edward's first born, because the baby will be—and I quote—"_the most beautiful baby in the universe, with the hottest grandmother _ever!" Rosalie didn't get a hot grandchildren comment so I was feeling pretty good about myself that day.

_Bella: 1. Rosalie: zero!_

"Outside talking to my father, I believe, why?"

"Just wondering where my pew buddy is," I smiled looking up into his eyes.

"I think my mom wants to sit with you too, you're very popular with the parents at this wedding," he smirked before kissing me lightly on the lips.

It's true; I'm a parent magnet of the positive variety. Liz and Ed are totally awesome and always give me dirt to use on Edward when he's not around or not listening to our conversation. Like the story about Edward wanting to be Ariel from the Little Mermaid for Halloween one year because he thought they had the same colour hair—priceless! Liz also sends me frequent e-mails with cute sayings or just updating me on Chicago in general, to which I in turn gossip about work and my relationship with Edward. Win-win situation for the both of us, really.

"Isabella!" I heard a voice sing behind me. I turned to see my gigantic beast of a cousin Felix smiling at me with his arms opened wide waiting for me to jump into them, which I did.

Felix is about four times bigger than Emmett so it's like being hugged by a gigantic panda to Emmett's grizzly bear.

"Felix Martin McCarty! You crazy bastard! How are yah?" I asked when he finally put me down.

Felix chuckled. "I'm good, baby cousin, how are you?"

"Eh…same old, same old. Felix, this is my best friend, Alice Whitlock and her husband, Jasper," I said gesturing to Jasper and Alice who were looking at Felix with wide eyes, probably never seeing someone of his size before. "And this is my boyfriend, Edward Masen," I said winking at Edward who looked kind of nervous of Felix.

"Nice to meet y'all, Aunt Renee is always talking about the three of you and how good you are for Bells here. Any friend of the squirt is a friend of mine," he said with a grin.

Alice, Edward and Jasper all started launching off questions at Felix, wanting to get to know him better since he's like a bigger, funnier version of Emmett.

"Edvarddd!" I heard a voice with a deep Russian accent call over Felix's story of the classic Bella Swan summer of '96 fiasco.

_Phew, dodged that bullet._

Tanya whatever-her-last-name-is came prancing into my line of sight and I had to repress a grumble and a growl.

"Be nice, baby," Edward whispered into my ear before kissing my temple and wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

"Yes, Tanya?" Edward replied politely.

"Ve need you and Avice to get ready vor zee ceremony, yeah?" Tanya said speaking deeply with her Russian accent. Apparently she never really had that deep of an accent when Rose knew her in university, but she moved back to Russia to model and has since gained the accent back. My personal favourite is how she say's 'Alice', it makes Ali cringe every time...it's priceless.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute..." Edward said turning to me, smiling a tight smile.

Tanya winked and looked over Edward from head to toe before turning around and leaving again. I felt the sudden urge to stab her with my high heeled shoe.

_It wouldn't hurt her_ that _much_...

I turned towards Edward and pouted a little, doing my best version of the Alice Brandon (now Whitlock) puppy dog eyes.

"Bella," Edward sighed, pulling me into a tight hug crashing me into his chest. "I love you baby, but those eyes and that pout will be the death of me someday."

I giggled lightly and squeezed him harder around the waist. "Don't let the Russian try anything funny, okay?" I whispered.

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. "As if I would let that woman come in between you and me! I love you more than you will ever know, sweetheart." He kissed me on the forehead, then on both cheeks and then passionately on the lips. "Just think," he whispered against my lips causing me to whimper quietly as his sweet breath fanned across my face. "The next wedding will be _ours_."

I leaned back, shocked. "Is that you proposing? Because if so, I don't see this supposed wedding happening any time soon...or _ever_."

"No, Bella," he sighed, smiling. "I plan on surprising you with the most romantic proposal that will put all other men to shame."

"I should hope so," I smiled, winking.

Edward kissed me on the lips again lightly and let go of me reluctantly. "Go sit in your pew with everyone, and behave please. This is Emmett's decision, not yours. Okay, baby?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...go do your best man crap. I'll see you later, honey."

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward."

Edward walked away smiling at me and shook Felix's large hand. "Don't worry, Masen," Felix smiled. "Jasper and I will take care of the squirt for you."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I don't need babysitters, Felix."

"Sure you do, tiny. God knows what you'll do given half the chance."

Edward and Jasper laughed. "Thanks, Felix. I appreciate it," Edward smiled patting his back and winking at me.

"No problem, cuz. Welcome to the family!"

Edward's smile was blinding, and he then shook his head a little before offering Alice his arm so they could walk together towards the rest of the bridal party.

Reluctantly—not kicking and screaming like I really wanted to—Jasper and Felix lead me towards the second pew on the right side of the church, for the groom's side of the family. Jasper sat on the end; I was sandwiched in the middle with Felix on my other side. The three of us began talking about famous family weddings and all the shit that the three of us got into.

"Bella! Do you remember Lauren's wedding to that loser...uh...crap, what was his name again?" Felix asked while people began to trickle into the pews around us.

"Caius," I supplied with a smile.

"Yeah! Caius! So, Jasper, picture this: thirteen year olds Emmett, Bella and Felix are sitting at the reception of their older cousin's wedding, where she is marrying some weirdo who is 20 years her senior. So when they have their first couple as a married couple Emmett turns to me and says, 'Hopefully the old man doesn't break a hip while he's dancing!'" Felix did a very convincing Emmett impersonation which had Jasper and I in stitches.

"Okay..." Jasper said, motioning for Felix to continue.

"We didn't realize that we were sharing a table with Caius's brother, Aro...who was just as—if not more—creepy as Caius. He turns to us and says, 'You should have more respect for your elders, my boy!' And then he walked off. Bella, Em and I immediately started laughing loudly at the whole randomness of the situation. And then, no more than two minutes later Caius went down because he slipped a disc in his back dancing with his new wife!"

The three of us were laughing loudly, Jasper almost to the point of tears. My laughing was cut off by Liz and Ed Masen standing in the aisle beside Jasper and smiling down at me. I rose to give them both hugs.

"It's good to see you, Bella," Ed smiled after letting me go from his massive hug.

"It's great to see you too! Liz, Ed, this is Alice's husband Jasper Whitlock, who I believe you have met before," I said motioning to Jasper who rose to give Ed a hand shake and Liz a light kiss on the cheek. "And that beast of a man is my cousin, Felix McCarty. Felix, this is Liz and Ed Masen, Edward's parents."

Felix rose and gave Ed a pat on the back and a man hug; which seemed to surprise Ed tremendously. Felix then gave Liz a big kiss on the cheek and a tight squeeze. "Well, it looks like if Edward has his way we'll be almost family sometime soon!" Felix smiled, causing my face to go bright red.

Ed and Liz laughed and got into the pew behind us, talking with Jasper and Felix as I looked around the church, seeing all the people coming in. I noticed a few random cousins and old Forks high friends peppered into the crowd. As well as almost half of Emmett's old UW football team, who were being overly obnoxious and flirting with some of Rosalie's female family members.

"Looking for me?" I heard a gruff, familiar voice say to me from the pew in front of mine. I smiled and turned my body looking directly into the same brown eyes as my own.

"Always, Dad," I replied with a smile.

Charlie chuckled and shrugged. "It was bound to happen; I'm pretty famous you know."

I laughed and stood, getting up to give him a hug. "In your dreams, Chief."

Charlie scoffed and lifted me into his arms, in a very usual Emmett gesture. "How are yah, Bells?" Charlie asked into my hair as he hugged me.

"I'm okay, Dad. How are you holding up? Your only boy is getting married today!" I gasped in fake horror.

_Well, it probably seemed fake to Charlie._

Charlie rolled his eyes and placed me back on the ground. "Better than your mother, that's for sure."

Before I could ask him what he meant I was almost side tackled by someone, but Charlie managed to save me and my attacker from certain embarrassment.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard my attacker blubber into my shoulder. I sighed and looked at Charlie who seemed to be fighting a smile.

"Mom," I sighed again. "Are you seriously crying right now?"

"Isabella Marie!" Renee scolded, leaning back to look into my eyes. Hers were puffy and red and filled with tears. I held back an eye roll. Renee is always emotional at weddings, or any general family event. She was in sobbing hysterics at the last family reunion for some unknown reason, Phil managed to calm her down then...apparently not so much now.

"My precious baby boy is getting married today! How can I not cry at a monumental occasion like this?" Renee asked still holding onto me for dear life.

"Mom, you cried when I got my braces off. And when Emmett got his first job, when I learned how to tie my shoe laces and when Emmett passed every single one of his swimming lessons. So, how am I supposed to know this is a _monumental occasion_, when you cry over everything?" I asked as nicely as possible, but I was used to this fuckery with Renee, and it got old really fast growing up. It's like the poor woman's hormones are constantly out of whack.

_Maybe I should convince Edward to do some tests on her or something..._

"Don't be silly Isabella, I never cried then!" Renee said, avoiding my eyes like she and I both do when we lie.

"Yes you did, Mom," Emmett's voice said from behind me.

I spun around and smiled before giving him a hug. Emmett chuckled and lifted me off the ground and cut off most of my limited air supply.

"Hello to you too, Bella!"

I started gasping for air and looked over at Edward who suddenly materialized beside Emmett with panic in my eyes.

"Em! Bella can't breathe," Edward scolded trying to release Emmett's arms from my waist.

"Oh!" Emmett said releasing me, causing me to fall...thankfully Edward caught me and righted me onto the ground. "Sorry Bells, I'm kinda nervous."

"No problem," I squeaked.

Edward grabbed my face in between his hands, staring into my eyes trying to see if I was really okay. "Are you okay?" he said seriously all the while looking into my eyes.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, he can be so overly-protective sometimes.

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine."

"Emmett Charles!" Renee suddenly scolded from somewhere behind Edward's tall frame. I saw Phil hang his head in defeat, Charlie stifle a laugh, and Emmett roll his eyes simultaneously, as if they all practiced beforehand. "How dare you try to kill your sister on your _wedding day_!" Renee scolded even louder, poking Emmett in the chest all the while tears were falling down her cheeks. "I'm emotional enough as it is!"

I could faintly hear Charlie mumble something under his breath that sounded like 'understatement'. I could feel Edward's body shaking from laughter in front of me and I shook my head and released my face from his grasp.

"Mom," I said standing between Renee and Emmett. "Emmett didn't mean to hurt me, he's sorry and it won't happen again. We know you're an emotional nutcase right now, but I think it would be best if you sit down and take a breather, okay? The last thing we need is you fainting on us. Phil?" I called turning towards a sheepish looking Phil. "Please get your hysteric wife under control, there's only so much I can do." Phil nodded and placed a hand on Renee's shoulder. "I love you mom, but I need you to get a hold of your emotions—at least until the ceremony starts, okay?" I asked nicely kissing her cheek.

Renee sighed and nodded, then turned with Phil to take her seat in the first pew.

"So I guess Aunt Heidi isn't the only emotional wreck in the family, huh Aunt Renee?" Felix commented, leaning forward to speak to Renee. Aunt Heidi is Renee's younger sister, who is quite possibly a thousand times worse than Renee...she cries non-stop and without any warning. Aunt Heidi even cried at the leaves falling to the ground in fall one year—no one has any idea why. She's kind of the family nut case—Renee coming in at a close second.

_God my family is freaking psychotic!_

"Felix?" Renee said sweetly, turning towards Felix's face.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour...and shut the fuck up."

With that Felix leaned back in his seat and placed a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. I sighed and turned towards Edward and Emmett who looked extremely amused and slightly frightened by Renee's outburst.

I shook my head and ordered them to get into their damned places. They both stopped laughing and nodded, standing where they needed to. Emmett's two other groomsmen came up to stand with Edward and Emmett. Peter Wright was Emmett's close work friend and partial business partner of Emmett's company, and Rosalie's younger brother, Owen Hale, was Emmett's last groomsmen.

I gave Pete a hug and waved at Owen—who looked even less enthused than me to be at this particular wedding. I gave Emmett and Edward kisses on the cheek wishing them both luck before turning back to sit in my seat. I saw someone wave to me out of my peripherals down a couple chairs, and looked up to see Theresa and Kevin Brandon—Alice's parents—waving at me, smiling widely. I waved back and winked.

"Hey, Jazz," I said leaning down to speak to Jasper who was talking to Felix about something. "Might wanna go sit with the in-laws back there," I motioned to Theresa and Kevin with my head. Jasper whirled around to see the Brandon's before getting out of his seat, kissing me on the cheek to go sit with them.

"Just me and you now, squirt," Felix smiled pulling me into his side. I looked beside him to see my Aunt Siobhan and my Uncle Liam sitting beside their son. We exchanged hellos and caught up on our lives quickly. I was in the middle of telling Uncle Liam all about how I met Edward—well, the PG version—when I felt someone suddenly sit beside me. I turned to see the bright smiling face of Angela Webber, my good friend from Forks high school.

Needless to say, I squealed like a little girl and hugged the crap out of her skinny frame. "_Angie_? Oh my god! How are you?!" Angela and I have only really communicated with e-mail since she moved out to New York after high school graduation to attend NYU. She's currently an Editor at Time magazine, and still dating her high school sweetheart, Ben Cheney.

"I'm great, Bella! How are you, I haven't seen you in forever!" she laughed, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, like high school graduation, forever!" I laughed. "I'm doing well; I'm still at SGH and loving it. Jasper moved in with Alice so I moved out, and I now live with Edward." I laughed motioning to Edward who was currently giving Emmett some encouraging words. "How about you, how's the Times? How's Ben?"

Angie's eyes went a little glassy eyed at the sight of Edward, but I was used to it so I let it slide—plus she's been with Ben for years. "Work is great! I'm actually on my vacation so I could come see the infamous Emmett Swan finally settle down, not to mention see the elusive Bella Swan!" Angela nudged me with her shoulder and I laughed, I do have a knack for being evasive when I get deep into work. "Ben's great," she continued after I stopped laughing. "He actually couldn't come; he's got the flu and feels really bad missing this. He says 'hello', though."

I smiled, Ben's always been a great guy and I love that he and Angela are happy together. "Don't worry, you can be my date for the ceremony, I'm all by my lonesome."

"Hey!" Felix cried beside me. "I thought I was your date!" he pouted.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Angela, this is my cousin Felix McCarty. Felix, this is my good friend, Angela Webber."

They shook hands and Angela agreed to share me with Felix, which caused him to laugh. Suddenly, music began to play and the priest showed up beside Emmett out of nowhere. I could hear Renee start to blubber out some cries in front of me, as well as Siobhan beside me. I heard Felix snort and mutter something like 'damn hormones'. I tuned him out though, because I was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea.

_Oh dear god, this is actually happening...right now! Emmett is getting married! To Medusa! Oh god, I think I'm going to puke. Or pass out. Or have a mental breakdown...is this how all my patients feel sometimes? _

I didn't realize I was hyperventilating until I felt Angela and Felix both grab either of my hands and whisper for me to calm down. I started counting my breaths.

_1...2...3...4...demon seed nieces and nephews. Dammit....1...2...3...4...5._

In a moment of weakness, I looked up to see Edward looking down at me concerned and Alice coming down the aisle looking beautiful, but staring at me from the corner of her eye as well. I quickly shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to snap myself out of it.

_I'm acting like a child, dammit Bella! Get a hold of yourself! You're acting like freaking _Renee_!_

I kept my head down during the rest of the procession of the bridal party. I could hear murmurs and whispers as Rosalie and her father came down the aisle to the wedding march. All the while, I kept my head down, not risking anymore nausea spells or possible fainting.

I sat back down and kept my focus only on my feet. I couldn't find the strength to see the train wreck going on in front of me...I know my limits and I've never been one to push those limits to the point of insanity.

I could faintly hear some cheesy wedding vows be exchanged in the back of my mind, as well as some 'oohs' and 'awe's' from the crowd. I swallowed back vomit. I finally lifted my head when I heard the priest say those magic words that I had been dreading for the past few months since Emmett told me he and Rosalie were getting married.

"You may now kiss the bride," the ridiculously old priest said. He was actually kind of like that priest from The Princess Bride without the stuttering or overall awesomeness, which actually disappointed me for a minute till I saw Emmett reach over to kiss his new..._wife_.

_Ugh, it makes me gag just thinking it._

The crowd erupted into cheers and Renee was sobbing into Phil's shoulder in front of me. Emmett was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen and I instantly felt like a bitch for being against something that seemed to make him so happy. My grief was cut short by Rosalie smirking at me.

_Fucking bitch!_

Before anyone else saw it she composed her face into a smile, like nothing had happened and I had imagined it all.

"Did she seriously just smirk at you?!" Angela whisper-yelled into my ear, saving me from wondering if I was imagining things.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, nodding my head. I said something about it being Rosalie before I was distracted by the Russian petting my motherfucking man's arm and batting her stupid eyelashes at him. Edward looked repulsed, but was trying to play it off so the crowd wouldn't notice. I was on the verge of breaking that she-man's face when I felt arms suddenly wrap around my neck.

I turned to see Renee pulling me into her vortex of tears. I sent Charlie a distress message with my eyes, but he only looked amused at my utter horror and fear.

_SOS here Chief! Serve and protect, dammit! Serve and protect!_

"I cannot wait until it's your turn Bella-Boo," Renee blubbered into my shoulder, using my annoying pet name from when I was at least 3 years old. "You and Edward are such a beautiful couple!"

I awkwardly patted Renee's back, looking around for someone to at least save me. Both Charlie and Phil had conveniently diverted their attention to everyone exiting the church.

_Thanks for the support, asshats!_

"For sure, mom. We'll try our best," I muttered having no idea what to say to make her stop crying. Suddenly she let go of me and launched herself at her older brother, Liam, who looked extremely surprised and worried since his wife was still crying and now his sister.

Charlie, Felix and I exchanged glances and immediately started speed walking out of that damn church to sweet, sweet freedom. I had to drag Angela behind me for her to keep up.

***

"How long does it take to take pictures?" I grumbled from my table in the dining hall Emmett and Rosabitch rented for the reception. Jasper, Felix and Angela just shrugged and continued talking to each other about god knows what.

_Where the freaking hell is Edward? And what shit is that Russian trying to pull?_

I suddenly felt my purse clutch vibrate because of my damn cell phone. I motioned to Angie with my phone and she nodded. I quickly walked out of the hall to get outside.

"Hello, Dr. Swan speaking," I answered, knowing I was always on-call for some of my more needy patients.

I was immediately hit by the voice of one of my neediest patients, Jane. She's been having major issues with her anger, and has been taking it out on innocent people in her high school. She's the quid essential bully who lives to cause people pain.

Apparently, Jane decided to some of her inner rage on her twin brother, Alec, since she failed her French test on Friday. Honestly, I've tried everything for this poor girl but she's got issues even _I_ cannot solve.

_Perhaps electro-shock therapy could be best for her type of case?_

"Jane?" I said into the phone, cutting off her angry ramblings. "I want you to go write down everything you are feeling and bring it into our session on Tuesday so we can discuss it, okay? Yes, you can type it up if you wish. Okay. Goodbye, Jane." I disconnected the call and hung my head, taking a deep breath.

_How the hell am I going to help this girl?_

My worrying was cut off my arms circling around my waist and familiar lips touching my ear. "Isabella," Edward's husky voice cooed into my ear. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"And why is that?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my composure.

I heard Edward sigh from behind me. "I couldn't focus during that ceremony, Bella. Do you want to know why, baby?"

"Why?" I whispered as Edward's hands grabbed me tighter around the waist.

"Because I was too busy imagining _our_ wedding, Bella. That it was me getting married to you up there, in front of our friends and family, officially making you _mine_."

I felt the little bit of air whoosh out my lungs in a big rush.

"What I wouldn't give for you to be mine, right now," Edward continued to whisper into my ear.

"I'm already yours," I managed to squeak out.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Oh I know, baby. But some other people may not know that. Tanya, for example, seems to think she can have her way with me."

I instantly tensed.

_The Russian!_

"What did that crazy bitch try to pull?!" I nearly yelled turning around in Edward's arms, frowning.

Edward sighed and pulled me tighter to his chest. "Nothing, baby, I promise. I told her, nicely, that I was with someone I love more than life its self and that I was not interested in whatever it was she wanting from me."

I felt a weird surge of pride and anger surge through me at the same time. "Well, good...she needs to learn her damn place," I muttered, not sure if I should stay angry or start singing show tunes since Edward defended our relationship.

"But, if you were willing to offer me something...well, that I might just accept," Edward whispered again into my ear.

I giggled silently. "I believe I passed an extremely spacious closet on my way out here. We've become connoisseurs, have we not?"

Edward smirked. Ever since Edward started back at work 6 months ago we had become frequent guests of on call rooms and closets throughout SGH. "Oh baby, I believe we have," Edward purred.

Edward almost carried me in his haste to make it to that damn closet; I followed giggling and just as eager.

"Isabella," Edward purred as he slammed me into the wall of the closet. "Do you want me to do this? Fuck you at your twin brothers wedding reception?"

I moaned, loving when this Edward came out to play. "Yes, please Edward. I need a distraction from this day. Fuck me, Edward! Please!"

Edward smirked and ran a hand up my thigh, slowly reaching to my panty-less bottom. Edward groaned and leaned his head on my shoulder, kissing my collarbone.

"No panties, baby?"

"They only get in the way," I responded breathless.

"Damn straight they do," Edward responded, undoing his belt and shifting his pants down. "This is going to be fast and hard, Isabella...can you handle that?" A cocky smirk was on his face as he settled himself in between my shaking legs.

"Yes," I moaned. "Edward..." I sighed. I was on the verge of begging before he swiftly entered me. I gasped from the pleasure and then moaned at the same time as Edward.

"Fuck, I will never get tired of being inside of you baby," Edward moaned as he began to thrust.

I was way past forming coherent sentences, and just dug my fingers into Edward's hair massaging and scraping his scalp at the same time. I moaned when Edward growled deep in his chest and began thrusting harder.

"I saw you, baby. I saw how you couldn't watch the ceremony," Edward said breathless into my ear. "It took all of my self control to stay standing on that damn alter, I just wanted to hold you and touch you, Bella."

I moaned and mentally slapped myself.

_God, why am I so selfish all the time?_

"I'm going to make you feel good, baby," Edward continued as I clung onto him for dear life. "I'm going to make you shatter into ecstasy and make you forget this day. Can you do that with me, Bella?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Edward began thrusting harder, telling me how much he loved me into my ear.

I could feel myself getting close, as well as Edward.

"Baby, I want you to come all over my dick. Please Bella, I need to feel you all around me. I need it...fuck...Bella, give it to me! Now!" His forceful tone sent me off the edge, him following right after me.

We stood there catching our breath, fixing our clothes, and holding onto each other for dear life.

"Marry me," Edward murmured suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm serious, Bella." Edward leaned back to look into my eyes. "I'm tired of being just girlfriend and boyfriend; I want people to know that I am never letting you go, and that you are mine! Please Bella, make me the happiest man on this goddamn green earth and agree to marry me."

Edward than proceeded to get down on one knee, grabbing my hand before pulling out a velvet box out of his pocket—smiling up at me lovingly as he did so. I couldn't help but gasp as he opened up the box. It was a beautiful ring that was simplistic, yet elegant at the same time. It was complete with a gold band, a diamond in the middle and two emeralds nestled on either side of the diamond. It was perfect.

"Isabella Marie Swan, please do me the honour of becoming my wife," Edward almost whispered, unshed tears in his eyes.

I let out a small sob and tackled him to the floor. "Yes!" I exclaimed, kissing his face. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Edward let out a boisterous laugh and slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger, he then kissed me with so much passion it almost made my head spin. "Thank you, baby," he whispered against my lips, wiping my tears away.

"Thank _you_," I whispered back. "Now I have something I can shove in both Tanya and Rosalie's face!" I laughed kissing him again.

I felt Edward laugh underneath me and break our kiss. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, horror evident on his face.

"What?" I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"Renee is going to have a field day!" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed with him, smiling down at my brand new fiancé and the love of my life.

_Bella Swan soon-to-be-Masen: 1. Girls of the world: 0!_

* * *

**Well, kids...It's been fun! But...it's now done. *Tear*.**

**Random fact: Alice's parents are actually my Aunt and Uncle's names...they seem like Alice worthy Parents to me. haha!**

**Thank you all! Love you, guys! You made me want to continue this story on. IOU's to all!**

**I might be posting another one-shot around Christmas time, so keep an eye out for that! Don't quote me or anything—real life might just kick my ass again!**

**Stay sweet and thanks for reading!**

**-JDH**


End file.
